LAVENDER
by April Uchiha
Summary: Bunga Matahari yang terobsesi Bunga Sakura dan mengenyampingkan Bunga yang terpenting LAVENDER yang di sukai Bunga Mawar Merah dan dilindungi Mawar Hitam..
1. chapter 1

**#gomen ne, jika ada kesalahan karena ini pertama bagi saya..**

 **Langsung ja yaa.. selamat menikmati..**

Perang yang membawa kedamaian pada akhirnya. Perang berakhir dengan kemenangan dipihak aliansi shinobi. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak perang berakhir. Sinar matahari yang naik sedikit demi sedikit mulai menampakkan puing-puing yang memang masih tersisa dan tak sedikit juga bangunan yang terlihat masih dalam tahap pembangunan kembali.

Seorang gadis berjalan di tengah rindangnya pohon dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang terlihat segar dan menyejukkan. Rambutnya yang sepunggung menampakkan kilauan indigo ketika sinar matahari menyinarinya melalui celah yang dibuat oleh daun-daun lebat. Mata khas Hyuuga itu memang sudah familiar tetapi mata gadis Hyuuga ini berbeda, mata bulan lavender lembut itu sangat indah dan memiliki kekuatan tersendiri. Gadis itu menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman tulus ketika melihat pemandangan disekitarnya. Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Nama gadis itu.

Hinata terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan tengah hutan yang menuju langsung ke bagian belakang kantor Hokage. Ya, Hinata ingin ke kantor Hokage untuk meminta misi agar ia bisa berada di luar desa selama beberapa hari. Hinata tak melewati jalan utama dalam desa Konohanya agar cepat sampai, ia lebih memilih jalan memutar dan melalui hutan yang mempunyai bakat menenangkan pikirannya juga memiliki jalur ke arah kantor Hokage karena Hinata tak ingin mendengar kabar-kabar yang tersebar di desa. Kabar yang sering dibicarakan para penduduk desa yang tak mengenal waktu dan tempat. Kabar yang membuat hatinya sesak dan sakit.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Hinata mengetuk pintu. Hinata sekarang sudah berada di depan ruangan Hokage.. Hinata harus benar-benar menguatkan mentalnya untuk bertemu sang pemimpin desa 'ini'. Ia harus kuat.

"Masuk.."

Suara sang Hokage dari dalam ruangan. Setelah cukup tenang Hinata membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan Hokage.

"Sumimasen.. Hokage-sama.."

Kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan pada Hokage yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang mengerikan di atas meja Hokage.

"Aaaa.. Hinata.. sudah kubilang jangan memanggil ku seperti itu kan? Lihatlah ini.. kertas-kertas ini tak ada habisnya.. oh ya, ada keperluan apa datang kemari, Hinata?"

Kata sang Hokage dengan lesu tapi berakhir dengan cengiran lebar melihat ke arah Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kurang pantas jika saya hanya memanggil nama saja kepada seorang Hokage. Dan saya datang ke sini karena ingin menanyakan apa ada misi untuk saya?"

Jelas Hinata setelah mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus pada Hokage tapi Hinata tidak menatap mata biru shaphire sang Hokage karena ia takut jika ia menatap mata itu ia akan kembali goyah dan usahannya selama ini akan sia-sia. Jadi Hinata berusaha untuk tak menatap mata itu apapun yang terjadi.

Hokage berambut pirang jabrik, berkulit tan, dan memiliki tiga coretan seperti kumis kucing di masing- masing kedua pipinya itu membelalakkan kedua mata shaphirenya karena menyadari kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Hinata tanpa terbata-bata terkesan gugup seperti biasanya jika berbicara dengannya dan ia juga menyadari bahwa Hinata yang selalu menunduk saat bertemu dengannya kini tetap mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat raut wajah datar yang biasanya terpasang di wajah temannya Sasuke, Neji, Shino atau bahkan si pemalas, Shikamaru kini juga terpasang pada Hinata.

 **TBC**


	2. chapter 2

sebelumnya.. _Hokage berambut pirang jabrik, berkulit tan, dan memiliki tiga coretan seperti kumis kucing di masing- masing kedua pipinya itu membelalakkan kedua mata shaphirenya karena menyadari kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Hinata tanpa terbata-bata terkesan gugup seperti biasanya jika berbicara dengannya dan ia juga menyadari bahwa Hinata yang selalu menunduk saat bertemu dengannya kini tetap mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat raut wajah datar yang biasanya terpasang di wajah temannya Sasuke, Neji, Shino atau bahkan si pemalas, Shikamaru kini juga terpasang pada Hinata._

 **SELAMAT MENIKMATI.. NEXT..**

"H-Hinata.. kita ini t-teman seangkatan.. kan sudah ku katakan jika teman seangkatan ku jangan memanggil ku seperti itu.. dan lagi aku kan sudah mengumumkan jika para kunoichi tingkat chunin dan jounin diliburkan dari misi selama 2 bulan ini karena akan ada pesta dan perayaan berturut-turut jadi para kunoichi akan membantu persiapan-persiapan itu hanya di dalam desa."

Penjelasan ulang dari sang pemimpin desa pada Hinata yang masih tetap pada posisinya. Hokage itu mengakui bahwa ia sedikit merasa tidak enak mengatakan kata 'teman' pada Hinata entah karena apa tapi tidak hanya kata itu saja sebenarnya ia merutuki penjelasan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu yang menyinggung dengan 'pesta dan perayaan'.

"Gomennasai.. Hokage-sama.. saya sudah tahu tentang hal yang anda sampaikan tadi.. tapi saya tetap ingin meminta misi yang diharuskan keluar desa untuk saya sendiri."

Kata Hinata dengan datar. 'teman, pesta, dan perayaan' ulang Hinata sambil tertawa miris dalam hati.

'Jadi Hokage ini benar-benar tak pernah menganggapku? Seharusnya aku sadar dari dulu bahwa aku tak bisa menggantikan posisi Sakura pada hatinya. Ini benar-benar sakit kaa-san. Tolong kuatkan aku dari sana kaa-san'

Hinata berbicara sendiri dalam hati tapi mungkin kami-sama dan kaa-sannya pasti mendengar kata hatinya.

"Tidak Hinata..! kau tidak akan kemana-mana, kau harus tetap di dalam desa! Kau itu tamu penting dalam setiap perayaan itu Hinata, kau harus datang..! Oh, aku ulangi lagi, panggil aku Naruto dengan suffix –kun seperti biasa Hinata. Dan kemana saja kau Hinata? selama 1 bulan dari 2 bulan yang aku liburkan untuk para kunoichi yang tak memiliki kesibukan apa pun selain di dalam desa. Kau begitu sulit untuk di temui padahal kau juga tak membantu dalam persiapan-persiapan itu, Hinata. Selama seminggu pertama aku diam tapi setelah 10 hari aku mulai meluangkan waktu untuk melihat persiapan dan mungkin bisa bertemu dengan mu saat kau membantu disalah satu persiapan itu atau aku akan bisa menemukan mu di tempat yang biasa kau lewati tapi nyatanya kau selama 1 bulan ini seperti menghilang tanpa jejak. Tadinya aku sangat senang kau datang, Hinata.. aku ingin bercerita seperti dulu saat ada waktu luang dan karena hanya kau yang bisa mengerti aku Hinata. Jadi aku membutuhkan mu, aku mencari mu, tapi kenapa setelah aku bertemu dengan mu kau jadi seperti ini? Kau berubah Hinata.."

Hokage itu adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Berbicara panjang lebar dengan nada yang berubah-ubah sambil berjalan pelan ke depan Hinata yang mematung. Ia sadar Hinata tak menatap matanya tapi menatap kosong ke jendela yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Benar, Naruto tadinya sangat senang melihat Hinata datang, karena setelah selama satu bulan tak bertemu secara tak sadar membuatnya rindu akan gadis itu yang begitu perhatian padanya dan selalu ada juga mengerti dirinya. Tapi ia di kejutkan oleh perubahan besar pada diri Hinata.

"Gomennasai.. Hokage-sama.. selama 1 bulan ini saya tetap di dalam mansion Hyuga tak kemana pun.. dan ada apa Hokage-sama mencari saya? Membutuhkan apa? Saya tidak berubah Hokage-sama.. seharusnya memang sedari dulu saya begini.."

Hinata menghiraukan perintah Naruto. Ia tetap memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Hokage-sama'. Hinata sebetulnya benar-benar terkejut melihat naruto meninggikan suaranya seolah ia tak boleh terlukai sedikitpun dan merendahkan suaranya seolah ia begitu berharga juga suara yang begitu lirih seolah ia adalah segalanya bagi Naruto. Tapi Hinata dengan sigap menormalkan kembali fisiknya yang hampir kembali pada dirinya yang dulu. Ia tak akan semudah itu kembali terhanyut dalam emosionalnya. Ia tak akan segampang itu terbawa suasana yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto dengan kata-kata, jadi dia harus menegaskan bahwa ia tak ada apa-apanya bagi Naruto.

"Hinata! Sudah kubilang panggil aku seperti biasa kau memanggil ku! Aku membutuhkan mu, aku ingin bercerita.. aku ingin bercerita tentang tradisi sebelum menikah itu benar-benar membuat ku gila karena tak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura-chan.. aku bisa mati kebosanan jika tak ada Sakura-chan ditambah kau juga menghilang, Hinata.. kan hanya kau yang sabar mendengar cerita keluh kesal ku disaat waktu luang Hinata.. dan kau tahu aku sangat merindukan Saku-"

Kalimat yang di keluarkan Naruto bernada tinggi semua, seperti orang yang terkena frustasi berat. Sayangnya cerita yang ingin dikeluarkan Naruto dipotong oleh Hinata dengan nada yang dingin dan menguarkan aura gelap seperti aura Uchiha Sasuke yang tak ingin diganggu. Naruto hafal betul sifat sahabat karibnya itu dan saat ini Hinata tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berbeda adalah Sasuke yang seperti ini Naruto tak kan berpengaruh tapi Hinata yang seperti ini membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat Hinata dan tak lama hati Naruto mencelos hampa mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Gomennasai.. Hokage-sama.. saya lebih nyaman memanggil anda seperti ini. Saya juga bukan orang yang seperti anda ceritakan jadi saya tidak akan cocok untuk membantu masalah anda. Ah, itu memang sudah tradisi mutlak Hokage-sama.. jika selebihnya menyangkut tentang Haruno-san lebih baik anda berhenti melanjutkan kalimat bernada tinggi anda. Dan berikan saya sebuah misi."

Sebelum kalimat terakhir Hinata yang penuh penekanan di setiap katanya terlontar, Hinata maju satu langkah tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan sekarang mereka berdua hanya berjarak setengah meter dengan Naruto yang terpaku menatap Hinata. Mungkin juga sangat sakit di lubuk paling dalam hati Naruto. Sampai lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menyusun kata-kata.

"H-Hina-"

"Berikan saya misi luar desa Hokage-sama.. misi apapun, ranking apapun, tingkat apapun, selama apapun, seberat apapun, resiko apapun. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati karena yang paling terpenting bagi saya adalah saya bisa sesering mungkin keluar dari desa penuh siksaan ini dan tak terlalu terbebani dengan nama clan Hyuga juga Heiress yang melekat pada diri saya di dalam mansion menyesakkan Hyuga itu. Jika anda berkenan memenuhi permohonan saya untuk tidak hanya memberi ku misi di luar desa tapi juga membiarkan ku melepas marga Hyuga Heiress dan pergi dari desa ini, itu adalah suatu kehormatan besar bagi saya, Hokage-sama."

Dengan raut wajah datar kembali Hinata mengucapkan kalimat datar yang sangat berpengaruh bagi Naruto. Naruto tersentak dengan kata-kata Hinata, ia ingin mendekati Hinata dan menyentuh pundaknya tapi gadis itu menepis tangannya dan mundur tiga langkah menjauhi Naruto.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih..


	3. chapter 3

Sebelumnya.. _Dengan raut wajah datar kembali Hinata mengucapkan kalimat datar yang sangat berpengaruh bagi Naruto. Naruto tersentak dengan kata-kata Hinata, ia ingin mendekati Hinata dan menyentuh pundaknya tapi gadis itu menepis tangannya dan mundur tiga langkah menjauhi Naruto._ _ **Next.. silahkan menikmati.**_

"H-Hinata kau bicara apa, ha? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak akan menuruti permohonan tak masuk akal mu itu! baiklah, sekarang kau akan ku beri misi sederhana.. mungkin kau ada masalah sehingga kau jadi seperti ini.. dan mungkin setelah kau menjalankan misi mu, pikiran mu akan lebih jernih dan dirimu akan lebih tenang. Jadi misi mu adalah pergi ke desa Konoha dan menemui Kazekage untuk memberikan undangan-undangan ini, ku beri jangka waktu sampai 4 hari saja lalu kembali ke Konoha dan menemui ku. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mu dan aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk mu. Mengerti Hinata?"

Naruto berusaha tak menghiraukan kalimat-kalimat Hinata yang masih tercetak jelas di otaknya, ia akhirnya memberikan izin juga misi untuk Hinata yang akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya.

Sebuah misi yang mengubah takdir Hinata yang selalu tersakiti menjadi takdir yang selalu bahagia disisa hidupnya. Sebuah karma yang telah menyia-nyiakan Hinata selama ini di mulai dari misi yang diberikannya sendiri kepada Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto kau benar-benar..

"Hai'.. Arigatogozaimashita, Hokage-sama.. To gomennasai.. karena mungkin saja saya tak bisa tepat waktu untuk kembali ke Konoha dan saya tak bisa mematuhi perintah terakhir anda, Hokage-sama. So no baai wa, osoreirimasu, Hokage-sama."

Blam..

Pintu tertutup, menyisakan Naruto dalam kebisuan dan fikiran yang kacau akibat semua perkataan Hinata. Naruto masih berusaha untuk mempercayai yang tadi itu adalah Hinata. Dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja, karena dari sebelum Hinata datang ke ruanganya, ia sudah merasakan perasaan tidak menyenangkan dan tak tenang.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir fikiran-fikiran negatif dan kembali mengurusi pekerjaannya.

Hinata tak ingin berlama-lama. Selesai mendapatkan misi ia segera menyiapkan keperluannya. Jadi sekarang ini dia sedang ada di mansionnya lebih tepatnya di kamarnya. Memasukan yang dikiranya penting dan dibutuhkan ke dalam tas.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk.." kata Hinata.

Seorang yang mengetuk pintu itu pun masuk dan terlihat perempuan remaja yang menyerupai Hinata hanya saja rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tak seperti Hinata.

"Nee-chan mau kemana?" tanya si remaja melihat Hinata berkemas.

"Ada misi khusus Hanabi." Jawab Hinata.

Hyuuga Hanabi remaja itu adalah adik Hinata, putri bungsu Hyuuga Hikari dan Hyuuga hiashi. Hanabi menatap sendu kakaknya itu, tanpa banyak tanya lagi Hanabi membantu kakaknya berkemas.

Ya, Hanabi sudah tau perihal masalah kakaknya dan juga kemungkinan jika kakaknya itu pergi misi keluar desa tidak akan kembali. Hanabi hanya ingin kakaknya bahagia jika itu harus meninggalkan desa Hanabi akan mendukung agar kakaknya tidak tersakiti lagi.

"Nee-chan baik-baik ya.. tapi jangan lupa mengunjungiku. Jika butuh bantuan kabari saja aku." Kata Hanabi sambil menyerahkan tas yang Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban sambil menerima tasnya lalu memakainya.

Grebb..

Hinata memeluk Hanabi erat dan Hanabi yang dipeluk juga sudah menangis dalam pelukan Hinata yang menepuk-nepuk punggung Hanabi, berusaha menenangkannya.

Hinata tersenyum tulus adiknya ini sangat cengeng jika sudah begini. Ia benar-benar menyayangi adiknya dan juga kakak sepupunya yang sedang menguping di luar kamarnya, hanya mereka yang dimilikinya selain mendiang ibunya yang sudah di surga.

Hinata sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang Konoha. Memeluk kakak sepupu tersayangnya dengan erat. Tanpa sepatah kata pun di antara mereka hanya pelukan kasih sayang sebagai salam berpisah.

Hyuuga Neji mengusap puncak kepala Hinata yang tersenyum setelah melepas pelukan. Neji mengangguk dan Hinata berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan.

'Semoga saja..' dalam hati mereka berdoa.

Hinata sangat menikmati perjalanan misinya ke Suna. Tidak terburu-buru cepat maupun terlalu lambat. Berbeda dengan sang Hokage yang sedang resah di ruangannya.

Sedari Hinata meninggalkannya, Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa fokus ke pekerjaannya apalagi shikamaru asistennya yang terus saja menambah pekerjaannya.

Sebenarnya Naruto tadi sempat berfikir tentang mengirim beberapa anbu untuk mengikuti Hinata, membantu Hinata, dan melindungi Hinata. Tapi ia yakin jika Hinata mengetahui itu maka Hinata tidak menyukainya karena tindakan itu seperti menganggap Hinata lemah.

Apalagi jika ada yang tau jika ia mengirim anbu bersama Hinata yang sudah berubah menjadi kuat tak seperti dulu dan mandiri hanya untuk misi sederhana. Mungkin orang itu berfikir Natuto aneh.

Jadi Naruto mencoba tenang kembali dengan pikiran positif bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja. Tapi Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang ane pada dirinya, kenapa tidak ada nama Sakura yang selalu berputar-putar dalam otaknya. Kenapa berubah menjadi Hinata kekhawatirannya.

Ya, Naruto merasa gila karena Hinata yang berubah dingin.

Di lain tempat Hinata sudah sampai di gerbang Desa Sunagakure. Hinata merasakan hawa yang panas di Desa tersebut lain dengan Konoha.

Hinata segera melapor pada penjaganya untuk keperluan apa dia datang. Setelah konfirmasi, Hinata berjalan lebih ke dalam Desa tersebut dan melihat sekitarnya.

'Ini tak seperti mereka katakan tentang Desa ini.' Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

 **TBC** Terima kasih.


	4. chapter 4

Hinata berjalan menuju kantor kazekage yang ia sudah tau di mana letaknya setelah bertanya pada penjaga tadi.

Dalam perjalanan Hinata melihat beberapa tempat yang menarik perhatiannya, ia berencana mengunjunginya sebentar selesai misi. Hinata pernah mendengar kalau di Suna ada Oase yang sangat indah, ia juga ingin kesana.

Memang Hinata pernah beberapa kali datang ke Suna tetapi hanya sebentar karena misi, ia tidak memerhatikan Suna dengan baik di saat-saat itu.

Dia juga memiliki alasan pulang cepat ke Konoha karena ingin mengikuti kegiatan Naruto lagi, mengingat itu Hinata menunduk dengan mata yang sendu.

Sekarang ia tidak punya alasan untuk pulang dan menyelesaikan misi dengan cepat. Ia akan berlama-lama di Suna menikmati keindahan Suna yang ada, tersenyum lagi saat mengingat tempat yang akan dikunjunginya.

Hinata sampai di depan kantor Kazekage.

"Wooah.. berbeda sekali, sangat unik." Hinata bergumam dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'O'.

Hinata melihat kantor Kazekage yang tidak sedikit terdiri dari pasir yang sangat kokoh dan beberapa warna pasir yang berbeda menjadi hiasannya.

Hinata terus dibuat terperangah saat masuk ke dalam kantor Kazekage melewati lorong-lorong karena bangunan yang sangat besar dan megah ini hanya terbuat dari pasir yang sangat kuat seperti bukan dari pasir saja bahannya.

'Ramai juga yah..' Pikir Hinata.

Dari sewaktu di depan sampai masuk ke dalam banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dengan keperluan masing-masing berpapasan dengan Hinata, ada yang sudah mengenal Hinata dan menyapanya, ada yang tidak mengenal tapi tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Hinata yang membalasnya dengan senyum simpul.

'Orangnya ramah-ramah juga.. ah, apa Kazekage juga seramah itu? Kurasa tidak.. aku tak yakin.' Hinata yang teringat Kazekage yang akan ditemuinya pun menjadi gugup karena seingat Hinata Kazekage itu orangnya kurang lebih sama seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Orang yang dingin, irit bicara tapi sang Uchiha sekarang sudah tak begitu dingin dan kaku, lebih tepatnya hanya pada sang Hyuuga karena menurut Sasuke, Hinata itu seperti ibunya benar-benar mirip. Dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum saat Sasuke mengatakan pernyataan itu.

Sejak pernyataan itu mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Hinata tersenyum mengingat Sasuke terpikir sepintas ia ingin mengirim surat pada Sasuke.

Tak terasa dari tadi dia sudah lama berdiri di depan pintu Kazekage. Ia menepuk keningnya pelan karena terlalu banyak melamun. Ia mulai menyiapkan diri dan mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk." Suara baritone yang terdengar sangat tegas dan penuh wibawa terdengar. Hinata sedikit gugup mendengarnya tapi segera masuk.

"Ohayogozaimasu, moshiwakearimasen Kazekage-sama" Hinata melihat kertas yang menutupi wajah Kazekage yang sedang membaca kertas tersebut dengan serius.

Sang Kazekage menurunkan kertas dan meletakkannya di meja, melihat lurus siapa yang baru memasuki ruangannya dan mengalunkan suara yang begitu merdu.

Kazekage melihat seorang gadis yang begitu sangat manis dengan pipi yang gembil dan merona, hidung mungil, bibirnya yang membentuk sempurna, mata bulan lavender yang indah, serta poni yang membingkai wajahnya yang lucu itu. Badan yang menurutnya tak terlalu tinggi dan berisi di tempat tertentu, sangat pas. Kesimpulan, gadis manis nan mungil tapi sexy. Menurut Kazekage.

Sedangkan Hinata melihat sang Kazekage yang mulai berdiri mendekat ke arahnya dengan raut yang datar, rambut merah marunnya yang berantakan tapi menambah kesan coolnya, Tato 'ai' di sudut dahinya, garis mata yang begitu tegas dengan mata jade yang menghanyutkan, sedikit kantung mata yang kentara kekurangan istirahat, bibir yang tipis tapi berisi. Postur tubuh yang tinggi nan tegap. Kesimpulan, pria panda merah yang lucu tapi 'wow'. Menurut Hinata.

Keheningan di antara mereka karena mengagumi seseorang yang di hadapannya masing-masing. Hinata yang merasa terpesona terlalu jauh pun ingin memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"A-ano Kazekage-sama.. saya ke sini ingin menyampaikan misi saya." Dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar ke dua pipi chubbynya itu Hinata sedikit menunduk.

"Hn" Kazekage hanya mengeluarkan dua huruf konsonan andalan si Uchiha atau bahkan andalannya juga dengan wajah yang tak berubah.

Hinata yang terbiasa dengan orang yang seperti ini pun hanya tersenyum. Mengerti jika ia boleh meneruskannya. Jadi ia mengeluarkan beberapa Undangan dari tas mungil yang terpasang di pinggangnya.

"Ini saya diutus oleh Hokage-sama untuk menyerahkan undangan-undangan ini kepada anda Kazekage-sama." Hinata menaruh tumpukan undangan tersebut di atas meja.

"Naruto dan Sakura?" tanya ambigu Kazekage.

"Hai'." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum simpul.

"Hanya ini?" pertanyaan ambigu lagi.

"Hai', hanya ini misi saya." Jelas Hinata.

"Langsung atau istirahat?." Lagi.

"Ah.. saya ingin meminta izin anda untuk di sini beberapa waktu apakah boleh, Kazekage-sama? Saya melihat beberapa tempat di sini dan ingin mengunjunginya apakak anda berkenan mengizinkan saya?."

Oh hai Hinata kenapa kau benar-benar mengerti bahasa orang seperti itu. Hinata menjelaskannya dengan menahan rasa gugupnya karena sepasang mata jade terus memerhatikannya. Dan Kazekage yang begitu tenang melihat setiap gerak-gerik Hinata.

"Hn, matsuri yang akan mengurus keperluanmu." Tanggap Kazekage.

"Hai'.. saya mengenalnya. To Arigatou atas izinnya, Kazekage-sama." Hinata tersenyum senang.

Kazekage kembali ke singgahsananya dan kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas tadi. Hinata merasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi akhirnya Hinata memutuskan undur diri.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Kazekage-sama.. sekali lagi arigatou." Hinata tersenyum lebar.

Hinata berbalik berjalan menuju pintu dan memegang gagang pintu. Hinata berhenti membuka pintu ketika terdengar suara baritone lagi.

"Kau tau namaku." Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan dan terselip nada tuntutan.

Hinata merasa dejavu tetapi dengan orang yang berbeda. Ia ingat Sasuke. Hinata berbalik dengan gugup.

"G-ga-gaara-kun?." Betapa malunya Hinata saat ini. Apalagi saat melihat jade yang kembali menatapnya dengan intens.

"Hn." Lagi. Kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sa-saya permisi.." cepat-cepat Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

Hinata memegangi gagang pintu dan satu tangannya memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Ini gara-gara si Kazekage yang mempesona itu.

Di balik pintu, dalam ruangan itu Sabaku no Gaara menurunkan kertasnya dan melihat ke arah pintu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum tipis. Ini benar-benar sangat langka. Dan ini gara-gara si Hyuuga Hinata yang lucu itu.

 **TBC** hehe gimana kali ini?


	5. chapter 5

*Sebelumnya terima kasih ya yang sudah positif sama fic abal-abal ini.. makasih banget..

 **NEXT.. SELAMAT MENIKMATI..** **.**

Dalam ruangan tak terlau kecil dan tak terlalu besar. Gadis berambut indigo sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang ruangan yang akan ditinggalinya selama di sini.

Dengan posisi menyamping menghadap jendela yang mulai terkena sinar senja yang nampak jingga.

Selesai bersandar lama pada pintu guna menetralkan detak jantungnya tadi, Hinata sedikit berjalan di lorong untuk mencari Matsuri tetapi yang dicari menghampirinya dulu dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Matsuri yang sudah tau tugasnya segera di Hinata ketujuan sambil berceloteh tentang ini dan itu.

Terkadang Matsuri bercerita tentang sang Kazekage, Hinata yang mengingat Gaara tadi pipinya langsung memerah dan Matsuri yang tidak tau tetap berceloteh.

Setelah sampai pada tempat yang akan ditinggalinya. Matsuri kembali bercerita tetapi kali ini tentang keperluan Hinata juga menjelaskan seputar itu.

Sebelum pamit Matsuri juga menerjang Hinata dengan pelukan dengan mengatakan kalau dia senang bertemu temannya lagi.

'Istirahat dua atau tiga jam tak masalahkan..?' pikir Hinata sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal setelah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang sudah tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

Tak lama Hinata langsung terbuai dalam mimpinya.

Hinata yang benar-benar pulas tak tau jika di depan jendela di bukanya tadi ada pohon yang rindang dan di salah satu ranting besat yang paling dekat jendela, sosok berambut merah dengan baju merahnya sedang berjongkok mengamati si putri yang sedang tidur nyenyak.

'Manis..' pikir Gaara.

Setelah puas mengamati bunsin itu mulai lebur, tersisa satu bola mata jade lalu menghilang.

Di lain tempat Gaara yang sedang di pinggir balkon kecil di kantornya sedang bersidekap tenang dengan dua jarinya menutup salah satu kelopak matanya yang tertutup itu mulai terbuka menampakkan bola mata hijau tosca yang menawan.

Menurunkan kedua tangannya dan memegang pinggiran balkon sambil menerawang membayangkan sesuatu.

Tak lama, Gaara kembali memasuki ruangannya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Sudut bibir Gaara terangkat sedikit. Lagi.

Benar memikirkan Hinata yang sedang tidur 'manis' tapi tak lama membentuk seringai yang membuat para wanita meleleh, lain dengan seringai yang ia tujukan saat menghadapi musuh.

Saat ini Hinata berada pada tengah-tengah Sunagakure. Banyak anak-anak sedang berlalu lalang bermain.

Lebih spesifiknya Hinata berada di taman bermain Suna dan sedang duduk di pasir yang beralaskan kain lebar mengawasi anak-anak kecil bermain di depannya yang sesekali menunjukan mainannya pada Hinata.

Hinata tertawa lepas ketika kelakuan lucu balita-balita itu keluar. Tak hanya Hinata saja yang besar di sini, banyak ibu-ibu atau seumuran dengan Hinata sedang menemani anak atau adiknya bermain dan mengobrol dengan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" seorang wanita berkuncir empat dengan membawa kipas besar di punggungnya memanggil Hinata.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya Hinata pun membalikkan badan dan mencari si sumber suara.

"Ah.. Temari-nee..." Hinata tersenyum lebar lalu segera bangkit dan menghampiri si pirang berkekuatan super dengan kipas saktinya, Sabaku no Temari.

"Sedang apa di sini? Berlibur?" Tanya Temari sambil melepas pelukan 'rindunya' pada Hinata.

"Iie.. a-aku ada misi ke sini t-temari-nee.." jawab Hinata yang mengambil nafas sedikit terburu setelah Temari melepaskan pelukan 'mautnya'.

"Apa? Kata Shikamaru-kun.. kunoichi Konoha di bebaskan dari tugas misi apapun.." jelas Temari hati-hati. Takut kalau bicaranya bisa kesasar kemana-mana.

"Oo.. A-aku misi khusus k-kok.. aku y-yang meminta m-misi ini agar bisa berkunjung ke S-suna.." Hinata sambil tetap tersenyum menenangkan bahwa ia tak apa-apa.

"Souka.. Kalau begitu ayo ke tempatku.. aku capai setelah pergi misi dan sudah mampir ke Gaara.. ah kalau Hinata-chan sudah bersantai di sini berarti misinya juga sudah selesai kan? Sudah lapor ke Gaara kan? Hinata-chan ayo menginap beberapa hari ya di sini bersamaku. Mau ya? Ya? Ya? Beberapa hari ini, Aku kesepian teman-temanku semua pasti sibuk ini itu. Lagian di tempatku hanya ada dua laki-laki yang konyol. Menyebalkan. Ayolah Hinata-chan.."

Cerocos Temari sambil memegang ke dua tangan Hinata sambil memasang raut wajah memelas.

"I-iya misiku sudah selesai.. mungkin aku bisa mampir sebentar ke tempat Temari-nee.. S-sebenarnya aku sudah meminta izin untuk beberapa waktu tinggal di sini d-dan keperluanku sudah ada.. a-aku ingin mengunjungi beberapa tempat, i-ini di sini salah satunya sudah terpenuhi.."

Hinata menjelaskan dengan sabar dan sedikit gugup karena Temari yang terus menatapnya.

"Kau harus menginap ditempatku Hinata-chan.. harus. Untuk menemaniku tak apa kan, aku tidak mau kau hanya 'mampir sebentar'.. aku bisa menemanimu pergi jalan-jalan ke tempat yang kau inginkan atau aku juga bisa memberitahumu tempat yang bagus-bagus.. jadi tunggu apa lagi ayo berangkat.. yosh.. di mana kau meletakkan barang-barangmu Hinata-chan? Kita ambil sekarang.. cepat.."

Temari yang setelah mendengarkan penuturan Hinata pun langsung mengambil keputusan secara sepihak.

Hinata? apa lagi kalau bukan pasrah menurut melihat Temari yang begitu bersemangat dan tak mau ditolak.

Dengan cepat Temari menggeret tangan Hinata sambil terus bertanya di mana tempat barang Hinata.

Hinata sedikit berlari menyamai langkah kaki Temari yang menariknya cepat tersenggal-senggal menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

Dan Hinata belum menyadari perkataan temari bahwa 'tempatku' yang dimaksud Temari adalah tempat yang juga sebagai tujuan pulang Sabaku no Gaara.

 **TBC**

Gomenne kalau-kalau ada yang salah dan kurang..

 **SALAM MANIS..**


	6. chapter 6

.

Malam yang semakin larut menambah dinginnya Suna. Desa ini seperti gurun pasir, jika siang begitu panas jika malam begitu dingin.

Gaara masih menandatangani dua tumpuk kertas yang harus diselesaikan malam ini juga dalam kantornya.

Tak lama sekertarisnya masuk setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Kazekage-sama.. apa anda membutuhkan segelas kopi atau teh?"

"Tidak. Kau pulanglah Matsuri." Jawab Gaara yang sadar hari sudah gelap.

"Apa tidak saya saja yang meneruskannya? Dan Kazekage-sama bisa pulang lebih dulu." Tawar Matsuri.

"Tidak." Singkat Gaara.

"Ah.. baiklah saya pulang dulu.. di depan masih ada teman bercakap-cakap saya akan bersama mereka. Sumimasen Kazekage-sama" Pamit Matsuri.

"Hn." Tanggap Gaara.

Matsuri undur diri dan mengambil barang-barang yang dibawanya pulang di atas meja.

Matsuri tersenyum, Ia tahu bahwa sang Kazekage memiliki kekhawatiran terhadap Desa ini begitu juga pada orang-orang yang tinggal di sini.

Jadi ia menjelaskan bahwa di depan ada teman-temannya dan memang begitu kenyataannya, karena jika tidak kejadian seorang anbu yang baru pulang misi larut malam akan diberi tugas lagi yakni membawa dirinya sekalian pulang dengan aman, lagi. Hanya gara-gara dirinya nekat menunggu Kazekage sampai tengah malam hampir usai.

Dan beberappa saat setelah Matsuri meninggalkan Gaara. Kini meja Gaara sudah bersih dari tumpukan kertas yang mengerikan karena telah dipindahkannya setelah selesai mengerjakannya.

Bersiap untuk pulang. Memakai mantel tebal yang tergantung juga mengambil guci pasirnya. Melirik kedalam ruangan yang sudah ia gelapkan sekilas dari pintu.

Barulah ia keluar kantor Kazekage setelah menutup pintunya. Beberapa kali mengangguk membalas sapaan para penjaga malam yang bertugas.

Berniat mampir ke penginapan Hinata untuk melihat Sang putri tidur. Tapi selintas memikirkan melihat gadis tidur malam hari itu tidak baik, takut terjadi yang tidak-tidak atau ia yang kepergok warga mengintip gadis tidur. Itu sangat, ntahlah ia tak bisa menjabarkannya.

'Pulang.. besok bisa di atur' Pikir Gaara.

Berjalan santai di keheningan malam di karenakan tengah malam tiba jadi suasana sunyi sepi.

Tak memakan waktu lama untuk sampai ke tempatnya jika berlari atau terbang menggunakan pasirnya karena lumayan jauh jarak antara tempatnya dengan kantor.

Tapi ia tiap pulang dari kantor tengah malam memilih berjalan kaki dan menikmati udara malam yang dingin sejuk, ya ia tahu udara malam tak baik tapi kan sambil melihat-lihat keadaan juga tak salah kan.

Mengganti alas kakinya dengan sandal rumah, ia melihat beberapa ruangan yang masih terang dan juga ruangan yang sudah dimatikan lampunya, seperti biasa.

Gaara yang merasa tenggorokannya kering segera berjalan ke arah dapur.

Merasakan ada cakra lain selain para penghuni tempatnya. Gaara mulai waspada meskipun tidak terlalu karena ia kenal cakra itu tapi seakan tak percaya ia terus berjalan ke dapur dengan mata dan telinga yang waspada.

Dapur yang gelap menampakan sedikit cahaya dari kulkas yang di buka, melihat ada bayangan gadis berambut panjang memegang gelas dan mengarahkan ke mulutnya.

Garaa yang berada di pintu keluar masuk dapur menyalakan sakelar lampu di sampingnya dengan tenang sambil menatap gadis sedang minum itu.

Gadis itu memunggungi Gaara. Menatap datar Gaara melihat rambut indigo terurai sedikit kusut juga dengan piyama yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Terlihat gadis itu menggadah dan menutupi sinar lampu yang membuatnya silau.

Berputar pelan agar tau siapa gerangan yang menyalakan lampu tiba-tiba.

Tak..

Untung gelas yang dipegang gadis itu bukan gelas kaca. Terlihat iris lavender membulat penuh menatap Gaara yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan menggapai gelas yang akan jatuh ke lantai karena gadis itu menaruhnya di meja makan terlalu terkejut.

"Hinata." Gaara memanggil nama gadis itu dengan seringai tipis yang tak kentara di mata.

Hinata yang belum selesai terkejut akan keberadaan Gaara tiba-tiba. Dikejutkan lagi dengan nada rendah yang digunakan Gaara untuk memanggil namanya.

"H-hai' K-ka-kazekage-sama?" Dengan refleks Hinata langsung terbata-bata menjawab.

"Kau seperti penyusup." Komentar Gaara.

"G-g-gomen k-ka-kazekage-sama. T-ta-tadi yang t-terpikir oleh s-saya hanya s-segera m-minum jadi lupa m-menyalakan lampu t-terlebih d-dulu."

"Kau lupa namaku juga." Koreksi Gaara.

"A-ah.. G-gomen G-gaara-kun." Jawab Hinata tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Hn. Ambilkan segelas air." Perintah Gaara sambil menyodorkan gelas yang dia pegang sedari tadi.

Hinata segera mengambil gelas itu dan mengisinya dengan air dingin lalu kembali menyodorkan pada Gaara yang segera meminumnya.

Hinata kembali membulatkan matanya kala ia ingat bahwa gelas yang di pegang Gaara adalah gelasnya. Dan cara Gaara meminumnya sama seperti Hinata yakni melingkarkan jari-jarinya pada pegangan gelas yang hanya satu.

Otomatis bibir Gaara menempel pada tempat yang sama dengannya.

Hinata langsung menunduk dalam. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus hingga telinganya.

"Lagi." Gaara kembali memberikan gelasnya pada Hinata yang segera mengisikannya penuh sambil tetap tertunduk.

"I-ini G-ga-gaara-kun." Gelas di terima langsung oleh Gaara.

Segera Hinata berlari sambil berteriak kecil.

"O-o-oyasuminasai G-ga-gaara-kun." Hinata cepat memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Alis Gaara seharusnya ada itu terangkat satu. Tak lama kembali menyeringai melihat gelas yang ada ditangannya. Berjalan tenang ke kamarnya.

Dan Hinata yang sedang menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan bantal.

'Ah ciuman secara tidak langsung' Pikir mereka bersamaan.

 **TBC 》**


	7. chapter 7

Hehe baru up.. abis lagi banyak tugas numpuk.

 **Langsung ja.. selamat menikmati..**

Harum wangi masakan berasal dari arah dapur.

'Temari-nee tidak bisa masak seharum ini.'

Gaara yang bangun tidur langsung memproseskan otaknya siapa dalang yang bisa memasak seharum ini.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang sudah ada dalam kamarnya.

Setelah cukup kegiatannya dalam kamar mandi, ia memakai setelan baju santai hitamnya.

Sebelum keluar kamar ia melirik gelas yang di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambilnya.

"Ohayouu.. Gaaraaaa.. cepat duduk dan lihat ini.. kemarikan gelasmu.."

Ucapan selamat pagi Temari pada Gaara yang begitu semangat sambil membawa hidangan yang diletakkan di atas meja makan dan mengambil alih gelas di tangan Gaara.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melirik ke arah Sabaku no Kankurou kakaknya itu yang sibuk menatap ganas satu persatu hidangan makanan yang 'wow' hanya untuk sarapan di banding biasanya.

Satu lagi gadis yang masih menggunakan celemek menutupi baju ungunya dengan rambut diikat membawa hidangan sambil tersenyum, Gaara menyeringai tipis.

Hinata yang membawa hidangan yang terakhir menuju ruang makan sambil tersenyum pun kini terlihat jelas rona merah dipipinya dikarenakan Gaara yang menjatuhkan pandangan padanya.

"Ayo Hinata-chan cepat lepaskan itu.. sini duduk bersamaku.."

Temari yang berlari kecil dari arah dapur segera membantu melepas celemek yang di kenakan Hinata dan menarik tangan Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

Sekarang posisinya, Temari berhadapan dengan Kankurou sedangkan Hinata berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Nah.. sekarang ayo mulai sarapan dengan makanan yang sempurna ini.. ittadakimatsu.."

Ucapan selamat makan yaang terdengar lantang hanya Kankurou dan Temari yang semangat, Hinata yang mengucapkan pelan sambil menundukkan kepala dan Gaara yang sibuk memandangi gadis yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajah menyejukkan paginya.

"Waaah.. enak sekaliii.. aku yakin sekali bahwa ini bukan masakanmu Temari-nee, ya kan Hinata-chan???"

Kankurou dengan makanan masih penuh di mulutnya menanggapi rasa yang dimakannya.

"Ya.. aku tau, aku tau kalau masakanku tak seenak buatan Hinata-chan, tapi bisakah sebelum berbicara telan lebih dulu. Bagaimana menurutmu Gaara..?"

"Lumayan.." Tanggap Gaara yang mulai fokus dengan makanan yang ada di piringnya.

"Jangan salah mengartikannya Hinata-chan.. itu berarti masakanmu sangat enak menurut Gaara."

Temari mengartikan ucapan Gaara yang sudah dihafalnya.

"T-terima kasih.." Hinata yang awalnya sudah tau apa arti tanggapan Gaara hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pada Temari.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih Hinata-chan.. kau kan sudah memasakkan kami, seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih padamu atas yang lezat-lezat ini. Terima kasih ya.."

Kankurou menjadi bijaksana, mewakili semuanya ia berterima kasih.

"H-hai'.." Jawab Hinata yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus.

Dan selanjutnya ruang makan itu masih diisi dengan percakapan canda tawa, kadang terdengar juga jawaban-jawaban singkat dari Gaara.

Di lain tempat Naruto yang sepertinya tidak tidur semalaman dan tidak istirahat sama sekali di kantornya, terlihat dari Shikamaru yang berdiri di dekat dengan meja Hokage yang terus mengeluarkan kata-kata membujuk untuk sahabatnya agar mau istirahat.

"Shikamaru diamlah dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu ok? Baru aku akan istirahat."

Kata Naruto yang masih fokus pada dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

"Huh.. baiklah terserahmu, tapi kulihat jika siang nanti kau masih di sini. Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan jutsuku untuk membawamu pulang."

Balas Shikamaru yang sudah akan keluar dari ruangan.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. dattebayou."

Naruto melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arah Shikamaru yang akan keluar tanpa melepas tatapannya dari dokumen dan segera menarik tangannya untuk tanda tangan.

"Mendokusei.." Tanggap Shikamaru meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kenapa banyak sekaliii.." Keluh Naruto melihat tumpukan yang harus ia periksa.

Naruto bohong jika mengatakan 95% fokus pada dokumen di tangannya untuk tidak terjadi kesalahan.

Nyatanya sekarang dalam fokus 60% hanya dipenuhi Hinata dan dokumen 40%.

Dalam fikirannya hanya sesegera mungkin dia kosong dari jadwal Hokagenya karena ia ingin memikirkan Hinata yang entah sedang apa sekarang, yang ingin membuatnya juga ingin melakukan sesuatu agar bisa bertemu Hinata.

Untung saja dokumennya tidak terlalu menyusahkan hanya memeriksa laporan-laporan jika tidak, dengan kecepatan tiap menitnya Naruto mengganti lembar kertas dijamin mungkin terjadi kesalahan fatal.

Selesai. Ia merenggangkan kedua tangan dan berdiri berpindah tempat ke kursi yang panjang dekat jendela.

Segera ia meluruskan tubuhnya, tiduran dengan berbantal tangan kursi. Satu menit cukup membuat si jabrik tertidur pulas.

Cklek..

Shikamaru masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu karena ingin melihat langsung sedang apa si kuning itu.

Melihat kursi Hokage kosong, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dan jatuh pada Naruto yang sedang tidur siang.

"Ck.. Mendokusei.." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala.

Berjalan ke meja Hokage dan mulai membereskan yang sudah dikerjakan Naruto, menyamakan dan menatanya.

Menatap aneh Naruto yang mendengkur ringan.

"Kenapa aku tak mendengar nama Sakura keluar dari mulutmu sama sekali sejak kemarin."

Shikamaru menyadari keanehan tersebut dan memproses otak pintarnya.

Pasalnya Naruto itu tidak pernah absen menyebut nama Sakura dalam setiap berbicara kecuali saat hal penting menyangkut Hokage, seperti rapat.

Memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak lebih baik ia segera mencari tau sumber keanehan Naruto.

Meninggalkan kantor Hokage setelah menempelkan kupon gratis ramen ichiraku pada dahi Naruto yang tak terusik sama sekali saat terkena jitakan dari Shikamaru untuk menempel kupon itu.

Dan sore mulai tiba. Naruto massih betah dalam tidur siangnya.

"Hinata.." Igau Naruto pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

 **TBC**


	8. chapter 8

_Gomen ne lamaaaaaaa banget up nya.. yah karena urusan kehidupan sehari-hari yang bikin telat up terus.. udah gak telat lagi klok 2 bulan baru up ya hehe.. sekali lagi gomen.. ini sudah disiapkan lanjutannya.. semoga suka minna.._

 **Selamat menikmati..**

Tok.. tok..

"Masuk." Tanggap orang di dalam.

Hinata berjalan pelan memasuki ruang Kazekage, Hinata benar-benar gugup.

Bukan apa-apa tapi orang yang berpapasan dengannya tadi ada yang tersenyum pengertian juga menggodanya tak sedikit juga menggunjingnya setelah ia lewat.

Ia memegang bungkusan di tangannya ini karena Temari yang mengusulkan Hinata nanti membuat bento untuk Gaara sewaktu sarapan tadi yang di setujui Gaara menganggap itu bukan ide buruk dan sekarang ia di sini.

"A-ano Kazekage-sama.. ini b-bentonya.." Kata Hinata di depan meja Gaara sambil menyodorkan bungkusan kain berukuran sedang.

Ada yang mengganjal pikir Gaara.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara menarik bentonya dan berjalan ke tempat duduk tamu atau bisa juga tempat beristirahat makannya.

Mengingat ini sudah memasuki siang Gaara jadi tak ada salahnya memakan bentonya sekarang dan alasannya makan sebelum waktunya juga dikarenakan harumnya masakan Hinata, ia ingin merasakannya lagi.

Mengehentikan kegiatannya membuka bento Gaara menengok ke arah Hinata yang tetap dalam posisi seperti melamun.

"Duduklah." Ucap Gaara dan melihat Hinata yang tersentak sepertinya sudah sadar.

"Hai." Jawab sepontan Hinata lalu segera berjalan ke kursi.

Gaara melanjutkan acaranya berkutat dengan bentonya dan mulai merasakan satu persatu makanan yang ada di kotaknya.

"Enak.." Komentar Gaara terus memakan masakan Hinata.

"A-arigatou.." Hinata menunduk menahan ronanya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Gaara berhenti sejenak menatap Hinata tetap memegang sumpitnya.

"B-belum.." Hinata menjawab biasa.

"Ini cukup untuk dua orang."

Kata Gaara lalu menyuapkan sumpit yang terisi ke mulutnya sendiri.

"T-tapi itu b-bento Kazeka-" Ucapan Hinata di potong tatapan tajam Gaara.

Ini yang mengganjal ternyata pikir Gaara mengingat tadi Hinata memanggil pangkatnya lagi.

Hinata tetap menunduk mengoreksi kesalahannya barusan dan sebab Gaara menatapnya seperti itu.

Aah lagi-lagi ingat si Uchiha bungsu.

"Ini b-bentonya G-Gaara-kun."

Ralat Hinata pada akhirnya setelah terdiam dua menit.

"Tak apa." Kata Gaara lagi yang sudah kembali dari menatap tajam Hinata.

"N-nanti makan siang di k-kedai-kedai di sini.. a-aku ingin merasakannya.." Ungkap Hinata.

"Lain kali.. sekarang denganku." Gaara terkesan memaksa?

"Iie G-Gaara- emph.."

Lagi ucapannya terpotong tapi kali ini berbeda.

Gaara tak mau lagi terima alasan jadi sumpit yang sudah ia arahkan ke mulutnya tidak jadi dan malah mendarat di bibir yang terlihat kenyal.

Sukses, makanan masuk dan Hinata merona pekat.

Hinata hanya mematung apa yang sedang terjadi barusan.

Menelan makanannya sebelum berbicara Hinata benar-benar kepanasan.

"Gaara-kun.." Teriak kecil Hinata.

Ia sebetulnya sudah biasa di suapi mendadak tapi hanya si Uchiha bungsu yang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

Lain dengan Gaara yang baru ia kenal akhir-akhir ini ya maklum dari dulu ia hanya fokus pada Naruto dan hanya tahu Gaara bukan kenal.

Gaara terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Mau lagi?"

Tanya ambigu Gaara sambil menyuapi kembali mulutnya sendiri.

"Iie.. untung aku bawa dua sumpit jaga-jaga jika kotor.."

Gerutu Hinata sambil mengambil sumpit di kain hijau tadi.

Hinata bersikap seperti biasanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke ia belum tersadar sepenuhnya di depannya ini adalah seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

Kalau ia tahu kejadian barusan sedikit berbeda dengan si Uchiha di pastikan ia mungkin saja bisa terpaku lebih lama dari tadi.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang seharusnya ada.

Melihat reaksi lain Hinata dan gerutuan tanpa tersendat, lancar.

Ia berasumsi jika Hinata sudah biasa dengan hal semacam ini.

Tapi di otaknya banyak berbagai macam pertanyaan, contohnya saja dengan siapa Hinata seperti ini.

"Berhenti seperti itu S-Sasu-kun.."

Ugh dan Hinata benar-benar merindukan pemuda sedingin es itu.

"Sasu?!"

Tungkas Gaara yang sekaligus membuat Hinata mendongak menatapnya deengan sumpit di bibirnya.

Jujur dalam hatinya ia tak suka di mana sekarang ada dirinya dan Hinata memanggil nama pemuda lain.

"A-apa?! G-Gaara-kun.." Sadar kau wahai Hinata.

Dan sekarang menunduk setelah meletakkan sumpitnya.

Gaara tak memusingkan lagi siapa sasu itu dari pada ia lepas kontrol dan membentak Hinata karena tak kesukaannya.

"Cepat makan." Ucap Gaara yang tetap mengeras rahangnya tanpa sadar.

"Hai.." Hinata tak ingin menolak lagi dari pada nanti kena sembur sang Kazekage.

Dan dalam diam mereka berdua berbagi makanan dengan tenang juga terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

'Aku merindukanmu Sasu-kun'

Ungkap Hinata dalam hatinya dengan mata menerawang ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar memasukan angin yang menyentuh helaian rambutnya dengan lembut.

Di lain tempat..

Pemuda berambut raven mengenakan jubah yang menutupi tubunhnya sedang menghentikan langkahnya di bawah pohon, sepertinya berniat istirahat.

Mendudukkan dirinya bersandar pada pohon besar itu.

Ia mendongak menampilkan iris hitam legam yang menawan itu menatap hamparan langit yang sedaang cerah.

'Apa si Hyuuga memanggilku? Atau membicarakanku?'

Kata hati Uchiha Sasuke karena merasakan sesuatu mengenai sekelebat bayangan tentang Hinata yang sedang makan bersamanya.

Dan sekarang Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikirannya dan memejamkan matanya, istirahat berarti tidur bukan.

Hinata kau membuat Uchiha bungsu berpikir aneh-aneh tahu.

Mereka berdua bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berhubungan satu dengan yang lain.

Jangan salahkan kekai genkai yang mereka miliki tapi perasaan yang sudah terpaut erat.

Mereka saling merindukan.

Di lubuk paling dalam mereka sedang menyusun rencana untuk bertemu lagi.

Hinata yang memangku bungkusan bento yang sudah kosong menerawang jauh.

Setelah dari Gaara ia segera pamit untuk pergi berkeliling sebentar dan ia berhanti di satu pohon yang besar dan rindang yang di kelilingi kursi, seperti tempat bersantai atau bersinggah sebentar.

'Hihi Sasu-kun aku akan mengganggumu terus.. cepat jemput aku..'

Hati Hinata berucap lagi dan Hinata di buat tersenyum sendiri.

'Buat aku melupakan Konoha sama sepertimu.'

Tambah Hinata lagi tak menghilangkan senyumnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru setengah jam memejamkan mata sekarang ia sudah terbangun.

Gemas sendiri karena Hinata terus mengganggunya dalam pikirannya.

'Dasar cecunguk satu ini.'

Gerutu Sasuke yang kemudian hilang dalam sekejap mata.

Ntah kemana mungkin perjalan di mana Hinata sekarang.

'Berhenti menggerutu Sasu-chan..'

Sekarang Hinata terkikik geli. Seoalah tau reaksi Sasuke.

'Urusai..'

Tanggap Sasuke membentak pikirannya.

Tersenyum tipis Sasuke, tersenyum lebar Hinata.

Abaikan dua orang laki-laki yang sedang pusing memikirkan Hinata.

Kenapa tak pikirkan pekerjaan yang harus di kerjakan karena pangkatnya saja.

Tapi sepertinya tak bisa.

Lihat saja di ruangan Hokage si pirang itu sedang memijit pelan pelipisnya.

Lihat di ruangan Kazekage si merah itu sedang melamun tak beranjak dari tempatnya makan siang tadi.

Takdir mu Naruto.

Nasib mu Gaara.

 **TBC 》**

 _Gimana minna??? Kalok ada typo mohon di tandai ya hehe.._


	9. chapter 9

**_Selamat menikmati.._**

Terlihat Naruto sibuk dengan sebuah pena dan dua kertas kecil di tangannya. Ia begitu teliti dan rapi kali ini agar si penerima pesan dapat membacanya dengan jelas.

Selesai dengan dua kertas kecil ia meletakkan penanya asal dan segera berdiri menghampiri jendela yang sudah siap dua butung pengantar jasa surat penting dan kilat.

'Yang satu untuk Hinata ini aku berangkatkan sekarang.' Dalam hati Naruto bergumam.

Sambil memasukkan kertas dalam kotak berukuran sangat kecil di salah satu kaki burung itu dan burung itu segera terbang.

"Gomen ne.. kamu tunggu di sini sampai teman mu itu kembali membawa pesan balasannya.. tak lama hanya tiga jam.. ok?"

Tak menyadari ada Shikamaru yang bersandar pada pintu Naruto terus mengajak burung yang tinggal satu itu berbicara.

"Kamu akan ke Gaara, semisal waktu yang ku tentukan habis dan teman mu tak kembali. Ja-"

"Aku tahu kau aneh Naruto, tapi aku rasa kali ini kau mulai agak.. yah begitu.." Potong Shikamaru dengan wajah tanpa bersalahnya setelah mengatakan kalimatnya.

"Hei.. sejak kapan di situ Shika?! Kau membuatku kaget."

Naruto tak peduli kalimat Shikamaru yang tahu ia hanya terkejut saat berbicara seeius dengan burung.

"Kau benar-benar aneh empat hari belakangan ini, Naruto. Apa kau sadar?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan tenang sambil berjalan ke kursi yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

"Oh.. aku rasa aku menyadarinya Shika. Tunggu kenapa kau berleha-leha setelah masuk begitu saja. Biasanya kau akan masuk membawa setumpuk masalah." Naruto malah menggerutu dan mendudukkan diri juga.

"Tidak.. kali ini aku ingin tahu jelas sumber keanehan mu yang akut ini." Tanggap Shikamaru singkat.

"Haaah.. kau itu sudah tahu kenapa masih penasaran saja."

"Aku butuh kepastian bukan di gantung seperti ini atas sikapmu."

Shikamaru sepertinya ingin menghibur tapi jika dengan wajah datarnya dan kata-kata seperti itu membuat Naruto mengernyit jijik.

"Kau yang lebih aneh Shikamaru?!"

"Okay-okay.." Mengangkat satu tangan tanda menyerah dan memangku kepalanya.

Naruto mendengus.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Berubah." Dua kata yang Shikamaru ucapkan. Ralat, tiga kata yang begitu mendeskripsikan bagaimana keadaan begitu aneh pada Naruto.

"Kau tahu.." Ucap Natuto pasrah.

"Aku selalu tahu, dan kau sangat terlambat." Tersenyum miring Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku juga tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Perasaan aneh, sesak, dan sakit ini begitu menyiksa. Harusnya dia pagi ini telah tiba tapi ini sudah sore dan dia belum menampakkan diri di perbatasan Suna dan Konoha."

"Aku juga tahu dua hal yang kau fikirkan. Hal positifnya kau selalu meyakinkan diri jika 'dia' masih sibuk di sana dan hal negatifnya kau juga tak bisa menyingkirkan fikiran tentang 'dia' mungkin tak akan kembali ke Konoha."

Dengan tenang Shikamaru berkata memandang raut lesu Naruto.

"Kau tahu. Mungkin aku iuga akan gila." Pelan Naruto berkata.

"Kau memang sudah gila. Sebentar lagi upacara pernikahan mu. Dan 4 hari ini kau sudah tak memusingkanku dengan ocehanmu tentang Sakura."

Ucap Shikamaru sedikit frustasi dengan menggeram saat menyebut nama 'Sakura'.

"Benarkah?!"

Seakan tak percaya Naruto berfikir ulang. Merestart dari awal kejadian ini. Awal mula saat Hinata datang ke hadapannya.

"Kau seakan tak memiliki sesuatu yang penting juga menunggu kabarmu. Sakura dia cemas. Perubahan Hinata juga sudah tersengar oleh Sakura."

Yang Shikamaru lihat selanjutnya adalah Naruto yang bertambah tegang dengan satu butir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

Bukan apa-apa. Shikamaru hanya ingin mengingatkan Naruto bahwa Naruto memiliki jalan yang harus ditempuh karena pilihan Naruto sendiri. Bukan juga Shikamaru melarang Naruto untuk tak memikirkan jalur yang berbeda.

Tapi ini semua memang salah obsesi.

Hanya obsesi.

Burung elang hitam dengan mata hitam legam pula. Menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menikmati kunjungannya ke Oase.

Hinata mendekat pada salah satu pohon rindang dan burung itu berpindah pangku pada tangan Hinata.

Segera Hinata membuka kotak kecil di kaki burung itu dan mengambil suratnya.

Hinata tersenyum bergumam 'arigatou' dan mengulurkan tangannya dan burung langsung kembali ke asalnya.

 _'Tunggu sebentar.'_

Isi surat itu begitu singkat tapi membuat sulung Hyuuga itu merekahkan senyuman manisnya.

Hinata benar-benar senang padahal 'dia' hanya perlu berkata seperti itu dalam fikiran'nya' jadi Hinata sudah pasti mengetahui apa yang ingin di sampaikannya.

Hinata tahu persis. 'Dia' ingin menghibur Hinata dan sebuah janji kepastian datang bersamaan.

Jadi Hinata benar-benar senang.

"Hinata cepat kesini.." Teriak Temari di dekat jembatan.

Mereka sedang ada di Oase. Tempat terkenal yang ada di Suna. Tempat yang menakjubkan di tengah gurun pasir.

"Ne Hinata. Pesan dari siapa? Padahal tiga jam lalu sudah menerima pesan benarkan, Gaara.. waah Hinata benar-binar orang sibuk ya dan di sini untuk liburan.. benarkaaaan?!"

Temari menggoda Hinata yang pasti Hinata memerah setelah mendengar gumaman Gaara yang setuju.

"S-seseorang yang p-penting."

Hinata kembali mendudukkan diri di pinggir jembatan dan memasukkan kedua kakinya ke air yang begitu jernih, biru, dan dingin.

"Waah penting yah tapi kita melupakan sesuatu yang penting juga. Sebentar aku akan mengambil minuman. Tunggu ya.."

Dengan cepat Temari berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi duo pendiam.

Posisi duduk mereka berjajar rapat karena ulah Temari yang memaksa. Berurut Dari Hinata, Temari, Gaara.

Dan sekarang tinggal Hinata dan Gaara yang berjarak satu lengan.

Mereka sedang berlibur sejenak dengan bujukan dari Temari. Mungkin tidak perlu bujukan.

Hinata menerima karena memang Hinata ingin mengunjungi Oase dan Gaara yang menerima dangan mudah karena Hinata ikut. Juga Kankurou yang tidak ikut karena dia sedang perjalanan misi.

Ingin memecah keheningan tetapi Gaara didahului oleh burung cokelat yang mendekat ke arahnya dan Gaara segera mengulurkan tanggannya.

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata dan ditanggapi raut bingung.

"Bukan pesanmu lagi?" Tanya Gaara.

"K-kan mendekati G-Gaara-kun." Jawab refleks Hinata.

Setelah itu dengan cepat Gaara membuka pesannya.

 _'Apakah Hinata masih di sana? Dia belum menyelesaikan misi? Kenapa belum sampai di Konoha?'_

Melirikkan ekor matanya pada Hinata yang terlihat tak ingin tahu sama sekali padanya jadi Gaara kembali memfokuskan dirinya seraya berdiri dan memindahkan burung pada dahan pohon.

Naruto itu memang berisik. Tapi setahunya Naruto tak pernah berisik karena gadis yang sedang asik menggoyangkan kaki di pinggir jembatan itu.

Dan setahunya lagi malah Naruto tak pernah membicarakan gadis itu menyinggung sedikit saja tidak pernah terdengar olehnya.

Tapi sekarang lihatlah. Bahkan tanpa basa basi dan tiga pertanyaan tentang satu orang saja.

Gaara mengerutkan kening. Berfikir keras. Sebelum menjawab dengan tepat pesannya ini.

Ingat Hinata menerima dua pesan berbeda dalam selang waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan lama.

Gaara tertarik pada Hinata. Jangan salahkan matanya yang selalu mengikuti gerak gerik Hinata. Sekarang pun ia melihat Hinata tersenyum sambil menerima minuman dari Temari dan bercakap-cakap. Ah senyumnya.

Kembali Gaara memfokuskan diri dengan membalik tubuhnya.

Hinata menerima surat pertama dari burung coklat. Gaara melirik pada burung yang bertengger manis pada dahan pohon menunggu tugasnya 'coklat' yang sama.

Dan Hinata berekspresi datar dan terkesan dingin setelah membaca pesan pertamanya. Juga tak berniat membalas pesan itu.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pesan ke dua. Hinata terihat antusias sekali dan bukan burung itu yang menghampiri Hinata tapi Hinata yang menghampiri burung itu di pohon rindang dengan berlari kecil.

Pengantar jasa yang tida sopan pikir Gaara. Tapi Gaara ingat warna burung itu 'hitam legam'.

Dan raut Hinata yang 'wow' untuk di pandang menandakan semuanya.

Ah. Jangan lupakan fakta sudah empat hari Hinata di sini. Bukan apa-apa, Gaara malah senang kalau Hinata selamanya di Suna. Tapi bukankah untuk misi mudah mengantarkan undangan, empat hari adalah waktu yang sudah dikatakan lama. Dan sepertinya Hinata juga belum ada tanda-tanda akan segera kembali.

'Hinata belum ingin kembali ke Konoha' Kesimpulan yang Gaara ambil. Gaara memakai kata 'bukan' karena Gaara belum yakin kata 'tidak' akan melengkapi kalimat itu.

Gaara tak menuliskan kalimat itu pada kertas balasan. Dan Gaara menyeringai.

Burung sudah pergi membawa pesan balasan dan tinggal Gaara yang menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Hinata. (Tidak sesuai realita) yang nyatanya dengan kakaknya juga.

 _'Hn.'_

Singkat.

Padat.

Satu kata.

Ambigu.

Menambah kepusingan Naruto dengan segala urusannya sebagai Hokage.

"Aaaaaarrrgggghhhh menyebalkan.. Gaaarrraaaaa awas saja nanti kau.. Hentikan Shikamaru. Hentikan membawa masalah dalam ruangan ini."

Naruto emosi.

Shikamaru mendelik.

Gaara menyeringai.

 ** _Gomen ne minna terlalu lama up nya.. semoga menghibur.._**


	10. chapter 10

"Dasar sasu-kun. Kenapa lama sekali. Memang dia itu sibuk apa ha. Sok penting. Dan kenapa mendadak ada pertemuan lima kage. Menyebalkan. Lalu kenapa harus di sini. Di Suna tempatku refreshing. Untung saja aku sudah ke oase. Kalau saja belum lihat saja kau Uchiha. Kau lama sekali sasu-kuuuuun.."

Dilain tempat Sasuke menghela nafas gemas.

'Kau yang menyebalkan. Kau kesal kenapa aku yang kena.'

Hinata sedang membereskan barang-barangnya dan membersihkan kamar yang ditempatinya beberapa hari belakangan ini sambil menggerutu dan di tanggapi Sasuke seadanya.

Pagi ini. Hinata mendapat kabar yang tidak mengenakkan sama sekali dari percakapan sulung dan bungsunya keluarga Sabaku.

"Ada pertemuan lima kage mendadak dan diadakan di Suna."

Pamit Gaara pada Temari yang menanyainya kenapa terburu-buru sampai tidak sempat sarapan, Hinata mendengar dengan jelas karena ia berada di dapur sedang memasak dan segera juga ia terburu-buru menyelesaikan semuanya.

Bukan karena apa Hinata juga ikut heboh.

Hanya saja firasatnya juga tidak enak setelah ia sadar sudah tepat satu minggu dia berada di Suna dan mendapat pesan dari si pengantar jasa Konoha terus menerus.

Bisa saja Hinata dengan lantang mengatakan jika tidak ingin kembali dulu.

Tapi, sebagian kecil hatinya tidak ingin bertemu sang Hokage Konoha dan dia sedang tidak ingin dalam keadaan berdebat atau pun sekedar bertegur sapa.

Hinata telah meninggalkan mansion Sabaku setelah berpamitan pada Temari dan Kankurou.

'Tidak sopan rasanya kalau langsung pergi tanpa bilang apa pun pada Gaara-kun.'

Sempat berhenti pada pertigaan jalan kini Hinata memutuskan untuk mengambil belokan yang mengarah pada kantor Kazekage.

"Gaara-kun sudah baik padaku jadi lebih nyaman setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih dan maaf'. Lagian pasti masih belum ada Kage yang datangkan? Karena ini mendadak dan paling lambat mereka datang siang ini. Aku harus cepat."

Hinata tetaplah Hinata yang lemah lembut.

 **@N63L**

"Shikamaru! Ayo cepat! Aku tidak akan membuat ini jadi lebih lama."

Sebuah tangan besar berwarna kuning berselimutkan jingga mencengkram Shikamaru yang tengah berlari melompati pohon dan mendekatkan pada Naruto yang dalam sekejap mata berubah dalam mode sanin kemudian melesat lebih cepat.

"Mendokusai.."

Shikamaru sedang malas berdebat dengan Naruto. Ia sekarang hanya mengantuk.

Karena demi sahababnya ia harus membuat alasan-alasan agar permintaan Naruto ingin pergi ke Suna dapat terkabulkan.

"Yare-yare.. Tidurlah Shikamaru. Kalau tidak temanku kau pasti akan kubuang ke jurang sana." Tanggap Naruto mengetahui Shikamari telah menyamankan diri pada chakra tangan Kyuubi.

"Hinata.. tunggu aku." Ucap Naruto pelan dengan keyakinan mantap ia menambah kecepatan melesatnya.

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu sontak membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat raut wajah Naruto.

'Ck mendokusai.. mau bagaimana lagi?!'

 **@N63L**

"Hn?"

"Kazekage-sama saya telah menyelesaikan misi dan sudah berkeliling di tempat-tempat Suna. Jadi sekarang aku harus pergi. Terima kasih atas bantuan Gaara-kun dan maaf kalau merepotkan."

Hinata membungkukkan badan pada Gaara yang sedang tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Hinata memberi hormat pada Gaara sebagai seorang Kazekage dan teman akrab. Menggabungkan cara bicara dan bahasa memang aneh itu tidak terlalu buruk.

Tidak mendapatkan respon kini Hinata kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat Gaara yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"G-Garaa-kun?"

Gaara merasa separuh kesenangannya kembali hilang. Hampa kembali menyergapi pemikirannya saat Hinata mengatakan kata 'pergi'.

Gaara seharusnya sudah tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi tapi ia tidak tahu kalau rasanya seperti ini. Tidak menyenangkan.

Kembali menguasai pemikirannya kini Gaara kembali fokus pada Hinata yang mulai salah tingkah karena tatapannya.

"Karena pertemuan Kage?"

Hinata terkesiap saat Gaara tiba-tiba bicara dan tepat mengenai sasaran.

"T-tidak. Memang ini sudah saatnya G-Gaara-kun."

Gaara tahu Hinata tidak pandai berbohong tapi ia juga tak mau membahas lebih lanjut soal pertemuan para Kage.

"Kau akan kemana?" Tanya Gaara lebih santai tapi tetap mengintimidasi.

"Aku akan menemui seseorang G-Gaara-kun.." Jawab Hinata jujur.

"Hn? Jika tidak mendapat izinku untuk pergi bagaimana?" Apakah pertanyaan Gaara terlalu jelas.

Gaara kesal mengetahui fakta Hinata akan bertemu seseorang. Dan ia befikur negatif. Yakni bertemu seorang laki-laki yang Hinata sempat menyebutkan namanya 'Sasu-kun'. Siapa?

Hinata melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bingung.

"T-tapi kan saya telah menyelesaikan misi K-Kazekage-sama."

Hinata menjawab sambil melirik sedikit Gaara. Ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya saat ia berkata demikian.

"Kalau belum ada pertanda selesai maka kau tidak bisa apa-apa, Hyuuga." Jade Gaara menajam.

Hinata tersentak dan kata 'Hyuuga' membuat Hinata terlihat marah.

"Itu namanya kesalahan, Kazekage-sama."

Hinata menatap lurus jade Gaara yang sekarang nampak bergetar sedikit karena perubahan raut muka Hinata yang mengeras dan aura dingin.

"Aku bilang kau belum bisa pergi, Hyuuga." Kini Gaara lebih tegas dengan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Alasannya tuan?" Jawab Hinata, memajukan tubuhnya pada meja Kazekage satu langkah.

"Kau tahu namaku, Hyuuga." Gaara mulai marah.

Gaara tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Yang jelas ia tidak mau Hinata pergi. Dan melihat Hinata seperti ini ia semakin tak ingin Hinata pergi.

Sepertinya Hinata berubah, ia ingat pertama kali Gaara bertemu dulu saat kecil dan pertemuan mereka selanjut-selanjutnya jangan lupakan pertemuan tujuh hari yang lalu sangat menggemaskan dan polos gadis itu.

"Kau juga tahu namaku, Kazekage-sama." Hinata menekankan gelar Gaara di Suna.

Ya, sekarang Gaara sadar Hinata berubah ekspresi setelah ia mengatakan salah satu klan besar di Konoha 'Hyuuga'.

Setiap Gaara menekan kan nama klan itu. Maka aura Hinata semakin dingin dengan kemarahan yang jelas.

Gaara berpikir jika masalahnya adalah Naruto dan Sakura maka Hinata ingin menghibur diri ternyata bukan masalah itu saja Hinata menjadi seperti ini.

"Baiklah Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak tinggal dulu di sini sebentar lagi? Aku masih akan menunjukkan beberapa tempat di sini."

Wow seorang Gaara berkata lembut dan bernada seperti membujuk mangsa agar mau masuk ke kandang singa.

Hinata mulai rileks terlihat dari bahunya yang turun sedikit. Menghela nafas.

"Tidak bisa Gaara-kun." Hinata tidak menurunkan nada tegasnya.

"Hinata. Aku bisa menjamin Naruto tidak akan menemukanmu kalau kau tetap diam di mansion Sabaku." Gaara masih berusaha tapi sepertinya ia malah salah besar.

Hinata terlihat lebih waspada dan tegang dari sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata sinis.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kau perlu bantuan." Jawab Gaara mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan membuat persatuan lima negara besar kembali mengibarkan bendera perang tuan Sabaku."

Kali ini kesabaran Hinata seperti diuji.

Gaara tahu arti kalimat Hinata. Mudah saja, Jika ia menyembunyikan Hinata sama saja ia akan membohongi Naruto.

Kebohongan tetap kebohongan yang bisa terungkap dan Naruto mau tak mau menggunakan cara politik untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Entah Gaara yang terlalu lama berfikir atau memang ia terlambat dari awal.

 **Bssshhhh..**

Muncul kepulan asap tipis di tengah-tengah Gaara dan Hinata.

Yang Gaara lihat adalah mantan buronan missing nin rank S Konoha telah dipeluk erat oleh gadis yang sudah menjadi tambatan hatinya.

"Sasu-kuuuuun.."

 **TBC》**

 _Gomen minna terlalu lama updatenya._


	11. chapter 11

"Selamat datang Hokage-sama." Para penjaga gerbang menunduk menyambut Naruto yang masih dalam mode sanin dan membawa Shikamaru yang masih terlelap di belakangnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk tidak seperti biasanya ia akan cerewet tapi sekarang ia terburu-buru dengan cepat ia berlari kembali menuju kantor Kazekage.

 **@N63L**

Gaara yang tadinya tercengang tak dapat berbuat apa pun kini dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara dengan suaranya yang khas.

Mata Sasuke yang semula terpejam menikmati momen kini seketika menajam menatap seorang Sabaku Gaara.

"Sasu-kun kau lama sekali!" Sayang sekali Hinata merusak petir yang menyatu dari kilatan mata Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Aku ada urusan." Jawab Sasuke sabar dengan pelan.

Kini Hinata sudah berdiri sendiri meskipun masih memegang bahu Sasuke dan memukulnya pelan.

"Kau kira aku juga tak punya urusan ha?!" Bentak Hinata sembari memeluk Sasuke kembali.

"Hn. Gomen." Suara Sasuke nyaris tak terdengar karena Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata dan berbisik pelan.

Hinata semakin menyamankan diri pada pelukan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke melingkar begitu erat pada tempatnya yang pas, pinggang Hinata.

Kacang.

Satu kata untuk seorang Gaara yang masih senantiasa menjadi obat nyamuk bagi pasangan yang seperti baru bertemu setelah seribu tahun.

Gaara tercengan terkejut oleh dua fakta dan memiliki satu pertanyaan pokok.

Pertama, Hinata memeluk seorang. Dengan sifat Hinata yang seperti Gaara tahu tak mungkin ia seperti itu. Apa lagi pada orang yang bahkan Gaara tak dapat prediksi.

Kedua, Seorang Uchiha meminta maaf. Apalagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun tidak tahu menahu tentang Sasuke tapi Gaara sudah mengetahui tentangnya dengan karakteristik dan marga keluarga, meski hanya sedikit.

Meskipun Gaara tidak dapat mendengar suara Sasuke saat meminta maaf tetapi jangan remehkan mata dan memori Gaara yang senantiasa merekam semua kejadian yang mengejutkan ini sampai detailnya, bibir Sasuke yang bergerak.

Dan satu pertanyaan.

'Mereka memiliki hubungan apa?!' Batin Gaara frustasi.

Masalah Naruto belum selesai sekarang muncul cecunguk Sasuke. Pikiran Gaara kacau.

"Uchiha." Tak tahan Gaara.

"Sabak-u." Sasuke menjawab sambil meringis menahan sakit di pinggangnya.

Cubitan Hiata memang maut.

"Yang sopan." Kata Hinata lembut. Meski masih tetap wajahnya tertutup dada bidang Sasuke, Gaara dapat mendengar suaranya.

Gaara tersenyum kemenangan. Sasuke melihat itu membalas senyum mengejek dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

Gaara panas kembali.

"Tujuanmu Uchiha." Tegas Gaara bertanya.

"Menjemput seorang Hime." Jawab Sasuke kalem sambil menatap tajam Gaara.

"Dia belum menyelesaikan misinya." Dagu Gaara terangkat.

"Apa perlu kuhancurkan tempat ini untuk menemukan segel terkutukmu." Tanggap santai Sasuke.

"Apa itu sebuah pertanda kibaran bendera perang?" Tanya Gaara meremehkan.

"Jika diperlukan untuk membawa Hime maka kulakukan." Jawab Sasuke santai.

Hinata mulai gerah dengan hawa diruangan ini. Di kata lain ingin segera pergi dari ruangan ini. Ia menguraikan pelukan dan menghadap ke samping dengan satu tangan yang masih bertengger di bahu Sasuke.

"Tak semudah itu." Kata Gaara melanjutkan.

"Maka kulakukan." Kata Sasuke melihat intens Hinata yang melihat Gaara, mengamati wajah Hinata mengobati rindu seakan tak ada Gaara di sana.

Hinata mendengus mendengar Sasuke.

"Jadi Gaara-kun, bolehkah aku?" Tanya Hinata dengan sabar.

"Apa-apaan itu Hina." Bisik Sasuke, Hinata mengabaikan.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara sambil menyedekapkan tangannya.

"Aku meminta baik-baik Gaara-kun." Hinata menjauh dari Sasuke mendekat ke Gaara meski tak sedekat pada Sasuke tadi.

Melihat mata Hinata. Sabaku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak bisa melihat Hinata sedih. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang memandang Hinata. Ia juga tak bisa melepaskan gadis itu bersama mantan buronan itu ataupun lelaki mana pun.

"Kau pergi bersamanya." Itu sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya. Dia yang akan membantuku melarikan diri dan bersembunyi tanpa adanya perang." Jelas Hinata pelan.

"Hah, baiklah." Putus Gaara pada akhirnya.

Hinata bersorak senang. Saduke dan Gaara terdiam memandang keindahan Hinata.

"Uchiha, jika dia sampai tergores sedikit saja maka bersiaplah aku sendiri yang akan memoto-"

"Gaara-kun." Manisnya Hinata mematikan.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan.

Gantian.

"Akan kusampaikan sendiri gulungan konfirmasinya pada Hokage." Gaara mengalihkan sambil berjalan kembali duduk pada meja kerjanya.

Mendengar itu Hinata kembali gelisah. Sasuke mendekat melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Hinata.

Sasuke melempar sebuah gulungan pada Gaara dengan tangan kanannya sambil tetap menunduk melihat intens Hinata.

"Itu laporan untuk penangkapan bandit di bagian baratmu." Terang Sasuke.

Gaara tahu Sasuke tak akan kemari dengan tangan kosong, penyuapan.

"Hn." Tangkap Gaara.

"Itu urusanmu ha?! Apa tak ada yang luka? Bandit itu menyeramkan." Kata Hinata sambil melihati Sasuke.

"Tak apa." Jawab Sasuke menangkap tangan Hinata yang berada di pipinya dan menahannya di sana.

Gaara panas.

"Ah. Aku lupa. Kau lebih menyeramkan Sasu-kun." Tanggap Hinata dengan senyum tanpa bersalah.

Gaara puas.

"Tapi aku tetap suka." Lanjut Hinata dengan riang seperti anak kecil kembali memeluk Sasuke dan menelusupkan kepalanya pada leher Sasuke, mencari kehangatan.

Gaara murka.

"Cukup! Kalian bisa pergi sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." Amuk Gaara.

Hinata tersentak terkejut dan Sasuke menggeran melihat itu.

Kalian bertiga benar-benar terlambat.

Braaak..

Pintu kantor Hokage terbuka.

Menampakkan Naruto yang tetap pada kondisinya.

Hinata mengintip.

Sasuke cuek.

Gaara cuek.

Naruto tegang.

Shikamaru menguap.

"Aku pamit Gaara-kun." Cicit Hinata.

Seketika **Bussshhhhh..**

Sasuke dan Hinata yang ada di hadapan Naruto yang masih membatu kini menghilang.

"Hn." Garaa telat menanggapi.

Tapi tanggapan Gaara menyadarkan Naruto yang kini dengan penampilan biasa tanpa sinar orangenya.

Shikamaru sudah berjalan menyamankan diri di kursi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Seperti orang linglung Naruto.

Gaara hanya menghendikkan bahu.

 **TBC》**


	12. chapter 12

"Tolong jelaskan, Kazekage-sama." Suara rendah Naruto menyeruak meminta perhatian penuh pada orang yang dimaksud.

"Penjelasan akan anda terima saat di ruang pertemuan nanti, Hokage-sama." Jawab Gaara tenang masih tak perduli mengingat moodnya yang hancur berantakan.

"Oi.. Gaaraaaaaa.." Teriakan Naruto kini yang menggelegar.

Shikamaru hanya membuka mata sekilas kemudian menutup kembali.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanggap Gaara sambil membalik kertas laporan.

"Kau tahu yang kumaksud bukanlah masalah pertemuan para Kage sialan ini." Geram Naruto.

"Ya, aku tahu." Asal Gaara.

"Dan?" Tuntut tak sabar Naruto, tak ingin berbelit-belit.

"Hah, Jangan mengungkit hal itu, Naruto." Gaara menghela nafas lelah.

 **Braaak..**

Untung meja Gaara kokoh.

Tipikal Naruto sekali. Membuat kerusuhan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

Naruto sadar kalau Gaara sedang keadaan kurang menyenangkan, aura hitam menguar kemana-mana.

Tapi ia benar-benar butuh penjelasan mengenai apa yang ia lihat sekilas tadi.

"Gaara.." Tuntut Naruto kembali.

"Dari pada kau seperti itu terus. Lebih baik aku yang bertanya lebih dulu. Buat apa kau berbuat sejauh ini hanya untuk gadis yang kau gantung lebih dari dua tahun perasaannya?" Gaara tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya sembari melirik Naruto.

Sabaku Gaara akan berbeda gaya bicaranya hanya pada satu orang. Yakni Uzumaki Naruto.

Bukan apa-apa. Tapi Gaara hanya malas mengulang perkataannya sehingga ia selalu menggunakan bahasa yang lebih mudah Naruto serap yang tentunya ia harus berbicara panjang lebar dan ekstra sabar.

Bagi Naruto sendiri kalimat pertanyaan itu benar-benar menohoknya.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau kau terus mengirim burung-burung pesan itu padaku dan pada gadis itu. Dan jangan lupakan fakta dibalik kedatanganmu kemari yang berkedok pertemuan sialan ini juga."

Gaara menambah kata 'juga' karena ia juga terganggu karena pertemuan ini. Ia jadi tidak bisa lebih lama bersama si gadis Hyuuga berkat ide gila Shikamaru, Gaara memincingkan mata melihat calon kakak iparnya.

"Ah, kentara ya. Baiklah lupakan. Bisakah kau jelaskan Gaara. Apa yang dilakukan teme di sini? Apakah aku benar melihat Hinata? Dan apakah aku tadi berhalusinasi melihat Hinata ada dipelukan Sasuke?" Berondong Baruto.

Akhirnya sebut merk Naruto, sekarang lihatlah Gaara bertambah buruk auranya.

"Pertama kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada si teme mu itu. Kedua, ya kau meliha'nya'. Dan yang ketiga, kau tak berhalusinasi." Jawab Gaara dengan ogah-ogahan.

Naruto terdiam.

Terlalu lama. Gaara yang tak perduli kini mengangkat wajahnya melihat Naruto.

Tangan Naruto mengepal. Memejamkan mata dengan kuat. Ia sedang menahan emosinya sekaligus kekuatannya. Bahkan Gaara bisa merasakan masih ada chakra yang luar biasa menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Jangan Hancurkan tempat ini percuma. Kau akan menikah jangan melibatkan diri dalam masalah." Tutur Gaara santai, berusaha lebih rileks.

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Gaara yang menggulung gulungan yang selesai ditandai.

Naruto mengabaikan kalimat terakhir seolah tak pernah terucap dari bibir Gaara.

 **Tap..**

Gulungan sudah berpindah tangan pada Naruto.

"Undanganmu sudah kuterima dan itu laporannya." Terang Gaara.

"Kenapa tidak Hinata sendiri yang melaporkannya?" Tanya Naruto pelan dengan nada tajam mengintimidasi di dalamnya.

Gaara melihat sekilas. Naruto tak pernah seperti ini kecuali masalah-masalah yang bersangkutan dengan si Uchiha terakhir.

"Aku yang bilang." Jawab Gaara.

 **Braak.. Sreet..**

Naruto membersihkan meja Gaara- ah ralat. Naruto membalikkan mejanya hingga terlempar ke dinding ruangan itu dan mencengkram kerah Gaara.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?!" Naruto tidak membentak hanya nada geraman yang terdengar.

"Karena aku tak ingin melihatnya tidak tersenyum." Gaara menjawab jujur dengan mengganti istilah 'sedih'.

"Dengan membiarkannya pergi hah?!"

"Ya, meski ia juga memintaku untuk menderita maka akan kulakukan demi sebuah senyumnya." Ungkapan Gaara membuat dua orang di ruangan itu terkejut.

Naruto mengendurkan cengkramannya.

 _'Mendokusei..'_ batin Shikamaru.

"Kau apa?" Naruto tak percaya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya yang selalu tersakiti, Naruto." Penjelasan kembali untuk Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan Gaara dan mundur lima langkah menatap lantai tak percaya.

Gaara mulai bangkit dari duduknya melihat jelas ekspresi Naruto.

Naruto yang kini berbeda yang dulu. Naruto yang kini sudah bisa mengerti arti kalimat Gaara.

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Ah meskipun ini terdengar gila tapi sepertinya aku jatuh cinta." Ungkap Gaara lantang.

"Kau benar gila." Tanggap Naruto menatap tajam pada Gaara.

"Lebih gila mana.. dari pada kau yang sudah akan menikah tapi masih mempunyai keinginan untuk memiliki gadis lain."

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukmu. Dan bahkan menjawabnya dengan jantan tapi kau menggantungkan perasaannya, Naruto. Dua tahun lebih. Bahkan aku tak tahu tepatnya. Naruto kau tak pernah tahu jika ia benar-benar tersiksa di dalam Konoha. Bahkan ia menangisi keluarga dan klannya sendiri yang tak menginginkan kehadirannya yang dikatakan lemah."

"Gaara-"

"Setelah ia mendapatkan ketetapan hatinya untuk berhenti malah kau yang bergerak seolah ingin meraihnya. Ia tak akan goyah karena kau sudah memiliki janji komitmen."

"Menikah dengan orang yang kau kejar-kejar karena obsesi gilamu itu. Menikah dengan orang yang bahkan kau sampai tak melirik lavender yang ada di halamanmu senantiasa menyambutmu."

"Kau hanya menikmati keindahan Sakura yang berada di luar halamanmu. Hingga kau mulai tak memperhatikan dan menginjak lavender."

"Ingatlah sang matahari. Meskipun mawar merah dan mawar hitam berteman dengan matahari tetapi tak menutup kemungkinan mawar-mawar itu melindungi lavender yang selalu terluka pada tempat yang ditinggalinya selama ini. Tempat yang lavender pikir untuk pulang yang dinamakan 'rumah'."

"Kita tunda hingga sore pertemuan Kage ini, Naruto. Beristirahatlah."

 **Ceklek..**

Shikamaru menutup pintunya dari luar setelah Gaara keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Naruto yang tercenung sendirian di dalam ruangan yang kacau itu.

 **@N63L**

"Sasu-kun. Aku ingin permen apel." Riang Hinata sambil menggelayuti lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Hinata.

"Tapi, Sasu-kun.. seperti ada yang membicarakanku." Ungkap Hinata mengusap hidung dan telinganya.

"Abaikan saja. Tidak penting. Jangan dipikirkan." Tipikal Sasuke.

"Hai.." Jawab Hinata menganggukkan kepala.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan santai sambil bertukar cerita.

 **TBC》**


	13. chapter 13

"Ayo, Hinata." Ajak Sasuke sambil berdiri.

Sudah dua hari satu malam Sasuke membuat Hinata senang, setidaknya itu menurut Hinata. Hinata selalu mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun dan tidak ada protes atau pertanyaan yang menyinggung.

"Kita akan kemana lagi, Sasu-kun?." Hinata kini mulai mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Pulang."

Mendadak wajah Hinata berubah horor dan jari telunjuknya segera mengacung di samping wajah Sasuke yang tetap datar, tanpa beban.

"Jangan bilang tujuan kali ini adalah Konoha?!"

"Bukan tujuan, sudah kubilang kita akan pulang." Sasuke masih dengan kedatarannya.

"Kau bercanda. Aku akan ikut dalam perjalanan berkelana, ah maksudku penebusan dosamu, ah misimu, ah terserah apapun itu." Hinata dengan berapi-api menyedekapkan kedua tangannya melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hiashi-sama menunggu." Tegas Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasu-kun. Buat alasan lagi, aku masih belum ingin kembali."

"Tidak bisa. Kau kira sudah berapa hari kau di Suna hah?! Ditambah kau ikut denganku dua hari ini." Oke, Sasuke sudah mulai tidak santai.

"Yare, yare. Sudah seakrab apa kalian huh." Maksud hati ingin menyindir Sasuke dan Hiashi, ayahnya. Tapi apa boleh dikata jika Hinata sedang berbicara pada kulkas berjalan. Tidak mempan.

"Cepat." Mulai melompati dahan-dahan pohon kala mereka sudah sampah di hutan, jalan pintas mereka.

"Sasu-kun sendiri saja sana." Lamat-lamat kecepatan Hinata melompat mengganggu Sasuke.

"Masih untung aku mau perjalanan seperti ini untuk mengulur waktu agar tidak cepat sampai Konoha."

Hinata sadar Sasuke itu. Sasuke tidak menggunakan Rinenngannya untuk pemindahan lokasi. Tapi ini juga tidak bisa dibuat alasan untuk kemarahan Hiashi.

Tak apa untungnya Hinata merasa senang, lagi. Ruginya kemarahan Hiashi. Tidak-tidak, Hinata tahu kemarahan ayahnya akan lekas hilang jika berbicara dengan Sasuke bahkan mereka sudah bisa dibilang sering bermain sogi bersama.

Ini semua berkat insiden Toneri The Last. Selagi Hinata sibuk di bulan, ia tidak tahu apapun tentang keadaan bumi. Yang Hinata simpulkan dari semua cerita yang didengarnya adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyelamatkan ayahnya.

Tidak terkejut karena Hinata dan Sasuke memang berteman sedari kecil. Ayah keduanya berteman baik. Hanya saja setelah Sasuke kabur dari Konoha, Hiashi tidak bisa leluasa memberi perhatian penuhnya untuk mencari Sasuke karena para tetua sudah memutuskan Sasuke menjadi buronon tingkat tinggi yang dicari seluruh pihak negara.

Meskipun Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha tidak dipungkiri warga masih cemas dan para tetua yang rewel. Hiashi juga masih tak berkutik tapi bukan Hiashi tak melakukan apapun. Diam-diam ia selalu membantu Sasuke dan menemuinya.

Sebenarnya bagian mana yang Hinata lewati. Ia juga tak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tanggung-tanggung?! Ayo jalan kaki saja." Hinata masih bersikukuh.

"Baiklah. Rinnengan." Ucap Sasuke pelan meskipun dapat didengar Hinata dan Sasuke yang berhenti pada dahan yang cukup tinggi.

Di depan Hinata sudah muncul kubangan besar berwarna ungu kehitaman, nyaris Hinata yang akan melompati dahan akan masuk kedalam kubangan itu dan sudah dipastikan dalam sekejap ia akan berada di Konoha.

Dengan tanggap Hinata mengeluarkan kunai dengan benang dan melemparkannya di pohon terdekat dan Hinata berayun dengan benang itu untuk melompati kubangan itu.

Belum Hinata mendarat pada dahan tangan kirinya sudah meraih kunai lagi dan melemparkannya cepat pada Sasuke yang segera melakukan gerakan kecil. Hanya satu langkah ke kiri, itu benar-benar cara menghindar paling santai yang Hinata ketahui atau itu menghindar tidak beminat huh.

"Sasu-kun!"

"Ini bukan latihan, Hinata." Cukup Sasuke sambil kembali berlari melompati pohon.

"Menyebalkan! Siapa bilang ini latihan. Aku kesal." Hinata dengan cepat menyusul Sasuke.

"Lain kali saja." Ucap Sasuke menghindari suriken-suriken Hinata yang menjadi-jadi dengan santai.

"Kau menyebalkan." Terus Hinata melempari Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Hinata sudah ada di samping Sasuke.

"Jyuuken!"

Dengan cepat pula kedua tangan Hinata mengarah pada perut Sasuke.

BRAAAAK..

"Terlalu lambat." Komentar Sasuke yang bersalto santai menghindari serangan Hinata yang kini sudah merobohkan pohon besar di belakang Sasuke.

"Menyebalkaaaaan!!!" Kini Hinata sudah menjambak kecil rambutnya di depan Sasuke yang bersedekap santai, menatap Hinata tanpa minat.

"Ayo." Ucap Sasuke yang merasa hari mulai petang tak mengindahkan Hinata yang masih merengek.

.

 **@N63L**

 **.**

"Gaara aku pergi, dulu." Pamit Naruto.

"Hm. Hati-hati." Tanggap Gaara santai.

Jangan tanya kenapa Naruto baru akan kembali. Sehari semalam penuh Naruto beralasan istirahat dan membatalkan rapat kage sore hari itu, tapi dasar Naruto yang tidak profesional.

Esoknya rapat diadakan dan karma kecil untuk Shikamaru. Entah alasan kecil apa yang dipakainya untuk mengadakan pertemuan itu di Suna.

Alasan itu berubah menjadi pekerjaan yang besar dan sebab itu sekarang Shikamaru kembali tertidur di tangan Kurama. Shikamaru memfokuskan penuh dirinya untuk membatu Naruto agar cepat selesai meskipun sehari penuh ia tak dapat memejamkan matanya.

"Apa benar aku tak akan dapat apa-apa lagi, Gaara?" Tanya Naruto mencoba mengorek informasi.

"Pulanglah." Jawab Gaara tenang.

"Wakatta-dattebayou." Setengah hati Naruto melangkahkan kakinya.

"Naruto." Panggil Gaara.

"Ada apa?" Wajah Naruto sumringah mungkin Gaara akan memberitahunya sesuatu melihat Gaara mendekatinya.

"Ini."

Kepalan tangan Gaara membuat Naruto penasaran dan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk wadah kepalan tangan Gaara.

Sekejap. Gaara berubah menjadi pasir meninggalkan tiga buah permen di telapak tangan Naruto yang melongo.

"Gaaraaaaa!!"

Shikamaru tersentak dalam tidurnya kemudian berguling menyamping melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

@N63L

.

"Tenanglah Sakura." Tsunade menatap bosan pada Sakura yang terus mondar-mandir tidak tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang, Tsunade-sama?!" Jawab Sakura nyaris berteriak.

"Shikamaru sudah mengabarikan? Kita tunggu saja." Ucap final Tsunade.

"Wakatta.. Gomennasai, Tsunade-sama." Ujar Sakura menunduk.

Tsunade hanya mengibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum kemudian berbincang kecil pada Sakura untuk menemaninya makan.

.

.

.

TBC》


	14. chapter 14

Kediaman Haruno kini kedatangan tamu. Bukan tamu penting bagi keluarga Haruno.

Hanya saja Ino sedang mengantar karangan bunga yang dipesan dan berpikir untuk mengunjungi Sakura.

Sejujurnya Ino tidak terlalu akrab dengan Sakura, hanya sekedar teman.

Seingatnya dari dulu mereka hanya bertengkar jika bertemu. Mereka adalah rival dalam segala hal perempuan. Contoh yang paling ia ingat adalah tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang mereka duduk dengan damai meski ada satu atau dua kata mereka tetap saling meledek.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Ino ambigu sembari menyesap teh dengan anggun.

Terkadang semua perempuan iri terhadap Yamanaka Ino. Ino terkenal paling sempurna di antara semua perempuan.

Tapi orang - orang yang mengetahui diri Ino yang sebenarnya lebih dari sekedar tahu atau kenal saja. Maka semua kesempurnaannya akan runtuh.

Karena tentu saja ino selalu mengamuk bagai singa jika ada yang mengusik ketenangannya. Mungkin setara amukan Sakura mungkin Sakura masih lebih, kasar?

"Yah.. rasanya selalu berdebar - debar. Apalagi dengan semua persiapan malah membuatku lebih gugup. Sering juga aku melamun atau melakukan sesuatu yang salah." Jelas Sakura sedikit bersemu karena ia sadar seperti sedang curhat.

"Sepertinya aku belum mau merasakan hal - hal itu." Ino berkidik membayangkan.

"Tidak seburuk itu juga. Terkadang kau akan merasakan banyak kupu - kupu yang menggelitiki perutmu dan bunga - bunga yang indah bertebaran di hatimu." Sakura ternsenyum hangat.

"Sepertinya kau benar - benar bahagia." Ino tertegun.

"Hei, pig. Apa maksud kalimatmu?!" Gerusuh Sakura.

"Ayolah. Siapa dulu yang selalu mengganggu aku dengan Sasuke-kun, forehead?!" Serang balik dari Ino.

"Hahaha.. kau masih mengingatnya."

"Tentu saja, forehead."

"Hei, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, pig?!"

"Kau dulu yang berhenti, forehead?!"

Mereka sudah berdiri sambil menatap tajam, sedetik kemudian mereka kembali duduk dengan tenang dan memakan camilan mereka.

Mereka sudah seperti itu dari satu jam yang lalu. Jadi biarkan saja.

"Kapan Naruto pulang?" Tanya Ino yang kembali ramah.

"Sore ini mungkin sudah sampai."

"Baguslah. Tak baik seharusnya calon mempelai laki - laki pergi jauh apalagi sampai keluar desa." Jelas Ino ringan tanpa beban dan dibalas anggukan Sakura.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia seorang Hokage." Entah kenapa Sakura lemas mengatakannya.

"Hah.. aku juga sedang gelisah." Ino seperti sedang ingin curhat.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Hinata. Dia belum kembali. Padahal dia sudah janji menemaniku memetik Lavender bersama." Jelas Ino lesu.

Dan kali ini bahu Sakura ikut melemas. Dia hanya mengangguk samar. Tak dipungkiri ia juga merasa khawatir.

"Dasar apa Kazekage Suna itu mempersulitnya?!" Ino emosi sambil menggebrak meja mengagetkan Sakura yang sepertinya melamun.

"Memang ada apa dengan Kazekage?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Bisa disebut Ino adalah informan terpercaya. Entah semua informasi didapat dari mana.

"Pernah salah satu kunjungannya ke sini dan kebetulan kita mengadakan pesta barbeque jadi kita mengundangnya, apa kau tak ingat?" Cerita Ino menggebu - nggebu.

"Aku ingat. Itu pesta yang belakangan ini." Jawab Sakura cepat sekilas bayangan ia tahu.

"Nah itu dia. Si Gaara itu duduk paling ujung bersama Hinata. Awalnya Hinata sudah ku panggil untuk duduk disampingku dan tenten. Tapi ia melihatku hanya tersenyum dan seperti mencari sesuatu saat itu kemudian ia kembali tersenyum setelah melihat Sasuke-kun?! Lalu dia memilih untuk duduk disamping Sasuke-kun yang enggan berkumpul dan memilih di pinggir, kan?! Nah di samping Hinata itu masih ada satu tempat lagi dan itu paling ujung tempat Gaara yang datang setelah Hinata?!"

Ino benar - benar semangat kalau menceritakan sesuatu. Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan itu kembali memutar memori.

Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke memang lebih memilih tempat yang terakhir. Dan ia juga tahu alasan Hinata tak duduk di samping Ino karena sebelah kiri Ino adalah Naruto dan dirinya.

"Dan kau tahu aku melihat apa?!" Kali ini Ino menggebrak meja dengan semangat. Sakura hanya menatap dengan penasaran.

"Sebelum itu kukatakan aku sudah lama move on dari sasuke-kun ya.." Jelas Ino tegas kemudian mengibaskan poni panjangnya.

"Aku tahu. Shimura Sai, kan." Tanggap Sakura datar dan Ino tersipu - sipu.

"Ehem.. aku khawatir dengan Hinata jadi aku sempat berfikir untuk pindah tempat tapi tidak jadi karena aku melihat hal yang menakjubkan. Kau tahu?! Pertama, Sasuke-kun sangat perhatian pada Hinata bahkan aku melihatnya tersenyum sekilas meski itu tipiiiiis tapi aku yakin itu melengkung, ia juga mengambilkan beberapa daging ke mangkuk Hinata. Kedua, Kazekage Suna itu terus memperhatikan Hinata seorang bahkan Naruto dihiraukannya, Hinata sempat tersedak dan dengan cepat Gaara memberi minum sambil menepuk punggungnya. Sepertinya Hinata tak tahu kalau ada Gaara di sana karena Hinata terus menunduk menatap mangkuknya. Tapi aku tak khawatir Hinata seperti itu karena aku malam itu mempercayai seorang uchiha dan Sabaku."

"Kau tahu detailnya? Dasar kau?!" Tanggap Sakura sambil menuding Ino.

"Ayolah awalnya aku hanya memperhatikan Hinata, aku hanya melihatnya. Tak boleh? Kalian saja sibuk tertawa dengan candaan Naruto dan Kiba." Ino membela dirinya.

"Yare - yare.." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

Setengah jam kemudian Ino pulang ke kediamannya sendiri. Ia beralasan masih harus merangkai bunga lagi saat Sakura masih belum memperbolehkannya pulang.

Sakura seperti kesepian. Ya, ia tahu tentang tradisi calon mempelai perempuan yang tak boleh keluar dari lingkungan kediamannya.

Ino memikirkan kembali kunjungannya ini ada yang salah atau tidak. Dia sudah memilah - milah ceritanya agar tak menyinggung sesuatu. Tapi ia sempat penasaran dengan Sakura.

Jadi ia memutuskan menceritakan tentang Hinata. Ia sekarang tahu Sakura tak perlu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengetahui pikiran Sakura.

Dengan ekspresi dan gestur tubuh Ino sudah tahu semuanya.

Ah, Ino rindu sahabatnya, Hinata.

.

 **@N63L**

 **.**

"Wah.. kalian sudah kembali." Sapa sopan para penjaga gerbang.

"Hn-" Tanggap Sasuke yang mendapat sikutan maut di perutnya.

"Hai.. kami akan segera ke kantor Hokage." Hinata menjelaskan lebih sopan dan menunduk.

"Begitulah." Kata Sasuke yang mendapat cubitan di pinggangnya.

"Hahaha baiklah. Hati - hati ya, Hinata-chan." Jawab salah satu penjaga merupakan teman laki - laki Hinata.

Hinata kembali menunduk sopan dan berbalik arah berjalan memasuki desa.

Sasuke masih tertinggal menatap nyalang pemuda yang memanggil Hinata tadi dan yang ditatap bergidik ketakutan.

Kemudian Sasuke mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Hinata.

"-chan?!" Hardik Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

"-sama?!" Balas Hinata.

"Dia memanggilmu dengan cara aneh kau tahu?! -san tidak buruk." Sasuke masih mengintimidasi Hinata yang tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu. Biarlah Sasu-kun. Ayo, aku sudah lelah." Adu Hinata sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

"Awas saja." Ucap Sasuke sambil membopong Hinata di pundaknya cepat.

"Aaaaah.. kau selalu mengagetkanku, Sasu-kun!" Teriak Hinata sambil memukuli punggung Sasuke.

"Benarkah." Sasuke menjawab dengan tak berniat.

Kemudian mereka hilang dalam sapuan angin.

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah ada di depan kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke menurunkan Hinata.

"Masuklah. Diam di sana." Singkat, padat dan sayangnya sangat jelas bagi Hinata.

"Memang begitu mauku. Jangan lama - lama aku akan memasak sup tomat." Hinata memeluk Sasuke sekali lagi dan melambaikan tangannya memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke. Mendengar kata 'tomat' ia benar - benar akan cepat. Setelah Hinata menutup pintu ia segera kembali menghilang.

Tujuannya adalah meletakkan gulungan yang berisi laporan ke meja Naruto dan pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk melapor juga.

Semuanya berjalan mulus. Bahkan Hiashi dengan senang hati membiarkan Hinata berada di luar lingkup kehidupan Sasuke.

Hyuuga Nehi dan Hyuuga Hanabi memberi tatapan tajam bak pedang pada Sasuke yang ke luar kediaman Hyuuga.

Sayangnya tatapan mereka tak mempan pada Sasuke. Pada kenyataannya tatapan Sasuke lah yang bisa membunuh dalam sekejap.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah di rumahnya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke membuka pintu.

"Okaeri." Jawab Hinata sedikit keras karena sepertinya sedang ada di sapur.

Dulu Sasuke tak pernah mengucapkan salam jika memasuki rumahnya yang sunyi senyap yang ia anggap sebagai kuburan sendiri.

Tapi Hinata mengubah semuanya.

Ia tersenyum menemukan Hinata di dapur sedang sibuk ini dan itu.

"Cepat sekali." Kata Hinata sambil melihat ke arah jam yang menggantung di dinding dapur. Ia tahu Sasuke hanya pergi selama empat puluh menit.

"Hn." Sasuke sudah membuka kulkas.

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang seperti mencari - cari sesuatu. Hinata menatap datar.

"Diam dan duduklah tunggu tomatmu." Tunjuk Hinata menggunakan dagu mengarah pada wadah yang berisi beberapa tomat saja.

Dengan tenang Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Sebenarnya kau kemanakan tomatnya, Sasu-kun?! Sebelum aku pergi misi kan sudah mengisi penuh kulkasmu dengan tomat." Hinata mengomel.

"Hn. Sebelum ke Suna aku harus ke kantor Hokage dan aku mampir ke sini." Jelas Sasuke melirik Hinata yang memotong tomatnya kuat.

"Ya, kau mampir ke sini karena kau tahu mereka memenuhi kulkasmu. Dan kau menghabiskannya begitu saja, Sasu-kun?!" Yang dimaksud 'mereka' oleh Hinata adalah tomat - tomat yang di olahnya.

Sasuke hanya pasrah melihat tomatnya dicincang. Kemudian ia menelungkupkan kepalanya mendengar semua celotehan Hinata yang merdu.

Membuatnya tertidur.

.

.

.

.

TBC》


End file.
